What Time is it? Interview Time!
by DubbleDuelSword
Summary: Join Me DDSword as I interview the characters of Adventure Time and reveal some things. Rated T for things that will happen and language. Back and ready to go!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: I've been thinking about making this for a while so no I am. I got the idea from those talk shows that you see on TV. I do not own Adventure Time just myself and my interview stage.**

**What Time is it? Interview Time!**

**Backstage**

A shadowy figure approaches a door labeled '**do not enter' **the person opens the door reveling several candy people at work. Many of them wearing head sets, using cameras, and other junk you would see back stage. The person moves towards some curtains that are hiding something. The person moves the curtains revealing a studio filled with chairs in which other people will be sitting in later. The person looks around realizing that she is on stage seeing a few chairs, a rather large desk with Bmo on it, and tall rotating desk chair with a thirteen year old boy (wearing a black NY hat, a black button shirt with the words south pole on it in white, a black and red under shirt that says south pole. black jeans, and DC high tops that have black, green, purple, yellow, and blue as colors all over them) who seemed to be practicing something. He turned towards the girls direction realizing she was there.

"Oh by glob don't do that Pb." I said recovering for the princess's surprise visit. "And who left the door open?" I questioned looking around.

"It doesn't matter, and when are you going to start?"

I spins in my chair now facing my desk. "Right now"

I then hit a button that says 'start the show' that starts to glow red. The front doors open and a bunch of people of the land of Ooo fill in the seats that are in front of the stage.

"Welcome natives of Ooo," I say "for it is I DubbleDuelSword also known as DDSword for short join me and Bmo as we tell you about the people we know and love. Now then I was going to bring them out later but I'm impatient so come out Finn and Flame princess."

Finn and Flame princess come out from back stage and sit in the couch chairs provided.

"So you two love birds what's happening?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" Flame Princess said to me looking confused.

"Oh, well then let me rephrase that. You two been spending any alone time together, you know as in kissing?"

Their faces' turn bright red

"I'm just kidding you don't have to tell us," they sigh in relief "I'll just show them.

"WHAT!" They both say.

"Yup, Bmo here as some info about you two did on your last date. So what do you say you two should I show it?"

"No!" Says Flame princess not wanting to be embarrassed by me

"Come on man please don't!" Finn said also not wanting me to embarrass them

"What was that I can't hear you I just pressed the 'play the video button' on Bmo's face."

A flat screen TV drops down in front of the wall and begins to play the video.

The video shows Finn and Fp on the couch in the tree-house.

"So Fp, what do you want to do?"

"Well," she inches closer to Finn "Jake's not here and I don't see Bmo."

"You thinking what I think your thinking?"

She nodes her head. "Come here."

She grabs him by his shirts collar and presses her lips against his making out with him. Soon they start moving around crashing into things a giggling while crashing into things while kissing. The video ends.

"So that's why the tree-house was a mess, and thought it was a monster or something."

Both Finn and Fp blush with embarrassment from what I just showed the crowed and their friends.

"Hahaha, well I'm going to take an ice cream break."

"Ooo ice cream!" Jake had shouted from the backstage area.

I begin to panic. "Jake no that's my Ice Cream!" I run back stage to stop Jake from eating my ice cream.

**That's it for now send in PM's for questions you want me to ask them.**

**L-ater**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Glad I'm getting reviews but what about my other story Finn's origin check out that one too. I don't own AT.**

"And I'm back with some good news and bad news. The bad news is Jake ate all of my crazy vanilla ice cream. But the good news is he and Ice King are my next guest."

"I said I was sorry." Said Jake.

"You never said that!" I shouted. "You ran away still eating it while I was chasing you. And then when I finally caught you my ice cream was all gone and you said 'I decided to give this back to you.'"

"Haha!" Said Ice King. "No ice cream for you." He points his finger at me still laughing.

"I would stop laughing if I was you Ice King."

"Why?" He stopped laughing but continued to point his finger at me.

"'Cause I have some footage of you sleeping."

"So what I..." he realizes something "no your bluffing. Right?"

"Nope got it two weeks ago via penguin cam. So what do you say folks should I play it?"

The crowed chants "Play it! Play it! Play it!"

"Okay," I press the 'play video' button on Bmo "but for those of you with weak a stomach find a barf bag."

The video plays showing the Ice King in his bedroom.

"Well time for bed."

He takes off his clothes revealing his wraps he calls underwear. I pause the video.

"Now this is proof you are a weirdo Ice King. You have perfectly normal underwear yet you wear... okay i'll call it TP underwear. But let be show you the rest of the video." I press the 'play' button.

Video Ice King then takes off his underwear revealing a censor then he goes to bed without any covers. The video ends.

"Oh my glob," Finn clutching his stomach feeling sick "I think I'm going to-" He throws up

Flame princess feels sick as well. "Me too." She throws up as well.

"I've been alive for a thousand years-" Marceline swallows same vomit looking discusted as ever "and that is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen." She turns green and her cheeks swell up with vomit, she quickly floated towards a trash can and threw up.

"That's disgusting." Said Bubblegum feeling throw up fill up her cheeks. "I think I'm going to be sick." She grabs a bag and throws up in it.

I laugh holding my stomach"I-I-I told you find a-a barf bag. I mean this is hilarious." (laughs even harder)

"For showing that video DDSword I'll freeze you!"

"You wish." I press a button on Bmo which ejects the Ice King out of his seat throwing backstage. "Okay Jake your turn." I get an evil look on my face.

"You are you going to do?" Said Jake still feeling a bit sick.

"Oh nothing," I say looking at him with an evil smile "I'm just going to ask you a question."

"Oh sounds cool. Lay it on me."

"Very well then." I say looking at him ever so evilly. "Which do you love more ice cream or Lady?"

Jake looks at me as if I was crazy or something and looks a bit panicked. "Can we ask a different question?"

"No." I answer a bit harshly "Now, answer the glob damn question you fatty!"

"Aw man..." he thinks a bit but still is incredibly nervous "um I love lady but I also love ice cream... man... THE PRESSURES TOO MUCH!" He drops to the floor and crawls towards my feet. "Please don't make me choose!"

"Too bad! Now answer the question!"

"Please don't!

"CHOOSE!"

"I don't know can't I pick both?"

The crowed goes silent Jake begins to wonder why and turns around to see Lady in tears.

"Lady wait it's not what it looks like." She flies away backstage. "Baby wait I can explain!"

"Well that was something. Well while things cool off backstage I'm going to be playing Minecraft on Bmo."

**I want to send props to Bigslayerguyman for the nude Ice King thing and the Lady or ice cream question for Jake. Send in questions you want me to ask via PM. 'Till then I'll be right back like a boomerang**

**L-ater**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: Not much to say other then I love all the reviews keep them coming.**

I come out from the backstage area in a plate of pizza roles. "And I'm back and now it's time for a game I call... THE INSIDER'S THOUGHTS! Here's how the game works, we choose a person at random and hook them up to a Universal translator. The contestant today will be Gunter. Say 'hi' Gunter."

"Wek." He waves flipper

"Ok Bmo will set up the translator on Gunter. Bmo if you will." Bmo then puts the translator on Gunter. "Now before I ask Gunter a question I predict he will say something incredibly smart."

"And I predict he will say something stupid."

"And how would you that?"

"My censers do not lie DDSword."

"Censers? Yeah right Bmo you don't even have ghost detecting equipment. But enough talk it's question time. Ok Gunter," I then turn to Gunter "what do you think of the Ice Kingdom, is it not cold enough, not enough snow, what's your opinion?"

"I like pie."

If penguins had a mindless stare he would have made one and boy was my prediction wrong. So wrong in fact I face palmed myself. "We're done with this game. Take off the translator and go backstage." Gunter leaves giving Bmo the translator. "Ok my next few guest are Finn, Flame princess, Ice King, Princess Bubble-gum and Marceline." They come out taking a seat. "First I'm dealing with the Ice King." I point out Ice King. "First of all dude you are many things; your a sociopath, your old, and just plan and simple you're a perv. And do not try to say that you're not 'cause you are."

"What I'm not a perv, I might be a sociopath and a little old but I'm not a perv."

"You see Ice King I brought out these people because they are witnesses to your pervert like doings. First Finn will speak."

"Dude you are a perv, you kidnap princesses every day."

"Short and simple very good Fp your up."

"Well Finn as told me a lot about you and if I wasn't thirteen I may have been kidnaped."

I shake my head agreeing with her."How true. Marcy your turn.

"You're old and a perv. Nothing more as to be said.

"And now Pb our turn."

"You are the most perversive person I have ever known. You busted into by tower and took me away saying that we were going to be married. Then you come to my castle and try to steal my clothes. Lastly you wrote my name all over your legs. You are a creep!"

"Ok now it's my turn. You see I have video footage of you being a perv." I then press 'play video' button. "Rolling it."

Video shows Ice King outside of Finn and Jakes tree house.

"What's he doing at the tree house?" Asked Finn looking a bit confused.

"Just wait and see why." I told him.

Back to the video Flame princess had a towel wrapped around her while Finn was in the room as well.

"Get out Finn so I can get dressed."

"Alright I'm glad to see the neckless I gave you works."

Finn leaves the room and Fp begins drying self with the towel creating a censer around her.

"Oh I can't what 'til your eighteen Flame princess." Said Ice King in a low voice with an extremly pervy smile. The video ends.

"Well I don't know about you but- oh my glob!"

Finn had lunched out of his chair beating the Ice king for what he did in the video.

"You sick sick pervert!" He shouted at Ice King still punching him. "How dare you look at my girlfriend naked!"

"Someone Hel-" He was cut off from a punch to the face and loses some teeth.

"Banana guards brake them up!" The Banana guards come but Finn knocks them away and continues to beat up the Ice King. "Man," I then get out of my chair "Finn stop!" I grab Finn holding his arms behind him preventing him from possibly beating the old blue pervert to death.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Flame princess had shouted at Ice King. She slaps his beaten up face leaving a red hand mark.

Finn had continued to thrash around trying to escape my hold on him. "Finn, Finn calm down!" After a while Finn calms down but is still po'd. "You see Ice King you are a perv."

"No I'm not I was just passing by." He said very weakly

"Really?" I lets go of Finn and beats up Ice King again.

**10 minutes later**

"Well Ice King's in the hospital and Pb and Marcy left so I'm left with Finn and Fp again."

"Thanks for beating that perv Finn." She kisses him on the cheek.

"No problem."

"Alright time to stir more trouble." I then look at Finn. "So Finn, do you still have feelings for Pb even a little."

"She is my friend."

"A friend who broke your heart! Boy it's time for a reality check. You need to stop hugging that wad of gum and start some more smooching with your girl."

"What do you mean?" He said sounding a bit nervous

"Video!" I then press the 'play video button' on BMO's face."Now Fp don't be mad at him he still loves you very much."

"What?"

Video plays showing Finn hugging the Bubblegum gum wad.

"Finn, you home?"

He heard Flame princess's voice and threw the wad of gum somewhere.

"Yeah."

The video ends.

"It just so happens I have that wad of gum here." I take out the gum and eat it. "Hmmmm delicious."

"I guess your right."

Fp kisses him on the lips.

"I'm glad to see that your forgetting about her... but I'm still mad at you.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Glad to see that your love is that strong. Alright time for a break."

**I want to thank Bigslayerguyman and mangoisme for this chapters idea. Next chapter might be posted on Friday if not Saturday along with Finn's origin. Send in questions you want me to ask via PM.**

**L-ater**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: Its been a few days since I updated this fic the only reason why is because I've had to do some work and keep my grades up in school but I'm back so enjoy. I don't own AT or the OC Matt just my studio and colosseum.**

"And I'm back my next guest is-"

"Move over it's my time to be a star!" LSP storms onto the set from the backstage area.

"What the Hell? LSP what are you doing here?"

"Cha, isn't it 'obvi I want to be interviewed. I'm like the most hottest girl there is so I should be interviewed. Now, make with the questions!"

"Ok-Ok-Ok! Just shut up." I say in a whisper voice.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." I answer quickly but I soon regain my composer. "Alright then LSP when was the last time a boy liked you?"

"I'd say Finn 'cause he wanted these lumps."

I gag a little trying to hold the urge to vomit. "Gross." I then am able to continue without the need to throw up. "And that's not true he doesn't like you that way."

"Of course he does."

"Sure." I answer sarcasticly. "So LSP we want to know why did Brad break up with you?"

"'Cause he kissed me on the mouth."

I stand up out of seat and point at LSP. "You liar! I know the real reason and I have the video to prove it."

"What the lump are you talking about?"

"Oh so that wasn't you about a year ago at the mall in Lumpy space with Brad."

"Whatever I don't have to answer you."

"Your right you don't so the video will speak for you." I hit the 'play video' button on BMO. "Enjoy."

The video begins to play showing LSP and Brad in a mall.

"So Brad I was thinking..." She rambles on while Brad sees Malisa go by and LSP notices. "BRAD! Why are you looking at my friend and not me?"

"'Cause your boring." LSP looks at him as if she was going to kill him. "Oh glob I shouldn't have said that." He said now feeling very scared

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" **Everyone in the mall stops what they were doing and looks at the soon to be broken couple. **"****DID YOU JUST CALL ME BORING? K YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND! YOUR SUPPOSED TO SAY I'M FUNNY K!"**

"Well not any more!" At that point LSP had lost it and began giving Brad a beat down. "LSP I'm sorry." He said between punches before being punched in the face. "OW MY FACE!"

**"SORRY WON'T HELP BRAD!"**

She grabbed Brad's legs and threw him into a wall.

"Your going to miss me one day." He said very weakly.

"Cha yeah right I'm out of here this place is lame."

The video ends.

"Can anyone say..." I then imitate LSP's voice by saying "drama bomb. Heh-heh-heh-" a chair was then thrown my way and I duck avoiding it "oh my glob."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR EMBARRASSING ME! She then throws another chair at me.

"Get that bitch out of here!" I shout out loud no longer hiding from thrown chairs.

**"WHAT THE LUMP DID YOU CALL ME?"**

"I called you a bitch you bitch." I then press a button on Bmo that drops a cage on LSP. "Later LSPiss!" I press another button on Bmo that sends LSP flying out of the building. "Well now that that is over my guest once again Finn the human." Finn comes in sitting in the couch chair provided. "'Sup Finn how are things?"

"Pretty good kicking evil's butt, hanging out with Fp, and making sandwiches."

"Sounds awesome man. So tell me have you ever thought about fighting someone bigger like I don't know, Matt the shinigami prince?"

"Sure, you think you can make it happen?"

"Can I make it happen, yes I can." During our descusion about Matt I sent a prisimgram to Matt and had receved his answer.

"What's it say?"

"Hold on it's converting the light waves into brain waves." It continues to glow brighter and I give the prisimgram to Bmo.

"Wait-" the message beams its self into Bmo "ouch. He accepts!"

"Perfect. For one night and one night only see Finn face the shinigami prince Matt in a Death Match."

"WHAT?" Shouts everyone but me.

"I'm just kidding it's going to be a 10-count match."

"Oh thank glob." Said Finn now sounding relifed.

"Alright I want a bird cam watching Matt. Where's my bird cam?" A bird with a tiny camera flies out the studio. "That's much better. So Finn you pumped for this fight.

"Hell yeah I'm going to beat him!"

"That's the spirt man." I lean into Bmo so that no one can hear us. "Ten bucks says he wins."

"Thirty says Matt wins."

"Deal." We shake hands agreeing to the terms of our bet. "So Finn quick question who was your first girlfriend?"

"Well umm... it was... oh look the bird cam is up."

"What...fine. But I'll tell them the answer later."

The flat screen shows the bird flying across the rock kingdom spotting Matt.

"Well this should be interesting."

Back on the tv Matt had been presented by an army of rock people.

"Give up Matt its 300 against one!" Said some rock dude who wasn't really important.

"Correction it's one against none rock dude-san." He said with a smerk.

The bird is unable to get a good angle on Matt so he looks like a dot on the tv. Within 30 seconds Matt had killed all of the rock people and spat at the bird.

"My eyes!" He crashes down and the camera transmission ends.

"Wow Finn it's going to be one hell of a fight."

"I'm gonna kill him! He's going to regret he ever did that!" He said foaming at the mouth.

"Save the foam for the arena."

"What arena?" Said Fp who came onto the set to calm Finn down.

"This one." I press a button on Bmo that raises a gigantic colosseum outside of the studio. It was a black colosseum that had a glass dome as a roof.

"Its nice." She said.

"Thanks made it a few months back, now go get Finn ready the match starts at midnight. Why? 'Cause I feel like it."

**Match of the ages Finn verses Matt in the colosseum who will win? Send in questions you want me to ask via PM.**

**L-ater**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: I'm back story for the wait but I'm back and here's the fight. I don't own AT or Matt .**

"Welcome everyone it is 11:45 P.M. and we are all waiting for the arrival Matt in my Colosseum isn't that right crowed. the entire crowed united all shouting "Yeah!" "I am here in my deluxe announcing box along with Jake, Fp, Pb, Marcy, Ice king, Gunther, and my announcing buddy BMO!"

"High every one! Oh look Finn's come out,he looks so small. Hi Finn!"

"Hey DDSword" Finn had shouted all the way from the field "why is the field made of grass?"

"'Cause if you face plant on concrete you'll die."

"Oh." He said feeling a bit dumb.

"Alright while we wait for Matt I'm gonna question Fp. So Fp your father calls you evil, why?"

"Well I'm not really sure why but I think it's because when I was a baby I used to turn every one into little Flambos so he locked me in a lamp"

"That's stupid." I said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Look Matt's here!" BMO had exclaimed pointing towards the field.

Down at the field Matt had entered opposite from Finn. He then walked towards Finn now staring down at him.

"So your Finn-san" he said facing the boy "you look so weak. This is gonna be easy."

Finn looks that the prince noticing his black wings, demon like sword, red goggles, and black shirt and blue jeans.

"Well for a prince" Finn said "you don't look like you're very royal.

"Well now I'm going to enjoy dropping you from the sky and pricing my blade thru your body."

They get up in each others face talking more smack talk to each other.

"Man this is gonna be great!" I said very excited. "Ok you guys back it up save it for the fight.

They back away but neither one turns

"Alright I sent Gunter down there to be the ref for this match. The rules are very simple; you get knocked down you have until the count 10 or to the count of wenk after 9 time according to Gunther. Ok Gunther you set?"

Gunter had entered the field wearing a small ref's shirt. "Wenk."

"The moon as fully risen that means it's midnight I'll announcing the action now, BEGIN!"

"Look at that they immediately charge at each other clashing their sword together trying to push the other one down! What's this Matt sweeps Finn's feet knocking Finn to the ground!"

Gunter then begins to count. "Wenk, wenk"

"Finn rolls back up to his feet at a count of two. Lets go Finn!"

"Come on Matt put him in a head lock or kick him, I know throw Finn and then stomp on him." BMO had shouted hoping that Matt would do something that would give him the edge.

"That's sounds stupid," I said "anyway back to the fight. Matt's now flying circles around Finn casting dark magic spells and such as Finn deflects them with his sword. Now Finn throws his sword at Matt and- OH MY GLOB! THE SWORD HAS JUST CUT THE RIGHT WING OF MATT AND HE AS CRASHED TO THE GROUND!"

Gunter then begins counting for Matt. "Wenk, Wenk, Wenk, Wenk, Wenk"

"Matt's back up angry and groggy not a good combination in my opinion."

"Come on Matt cut Finn do something." BMO said trying to encourage Matt t continue.

"Sorry BMO but a flightless bird is a dead bird be ready to lose 800,000-WHAT THE HELL! Matt is pounding the stuff out of Finn! COME ON MAN FIGHT BACK!"

BMO then takes over while I continue to bug out. "Finn takes a punch to the gut, and now the face and a flip kick from Matt sends Finn crashing onto a wall and down to the floor with a thud!"

Gunter now begins his count for Finn once more. "Wenk. wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk,"

"Come on Finn get up!" I say feeling very worried

"wenk,"

"Come on buddy you can do this get up!" Jake said feeling equally a nervous as me.

"wenk,"

"Come on Finn" said Flame princess "you can do this, remember what he did in the Rock kingdom!"

"So what, I did that out of fun." Matt said without really caring.

"we-"

"Finn does a kip-up bringing himself back to his feet!"

The crowed begins to cheer in excitement.

"I still haven't forgotten what you did" said Finn "and you'll pay!"

"Is that so Finn-san well than" he then takes out his sword pointing it at Finn "I'll just end this fight."

"And were back to the sword fight! Both men swing at each other continuously canceling out each others swings dealing some recoil pushing each other back a bit. Matt goes for a jab and Finn dodges and-MAN FINN AS CUT OFF THE OTHER WING OF MATT! THIS IS ONE HELL OF A FIGHT!"

"GLOB DAMN IT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Matt shouts in pain.

"Here let me help you!"

"Finn jumps and delivers a round house kick to the side of the head of Matt knocking him into a wall and to the floor!"

Gunter begins to count again. "Wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk,"

"Count of five and Matt's not up yet!"

"wenk,"

"Make that six.

"Come on Matt get up!" BMO had shouted.

"Come on Matt are you really going to lose to Finn?" Marceline said now wondering how strong Matt really is. "Your stronger than him."

"Gunter is now at the count of eight and Matt is trying to stager himself to his feet."

"Come on Matt!" BMO shouted. "GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

"He's back up I don't believe this. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"I don't know" said Ice King "but I'm changing my bet to Matt. I don't want to lose 30,000 dollars."

"Ice King you can't do that" Pb stated "but I wish I was betting on Matt 'cause it looks like Matt as much stamina and power than Finn."

"That ridiculous Finn as some locked up power inside of him and is ready to unleash it."

"Well forget about that" Marceline said "just look at what's happening to your _winner."_

"WHAT THE HELL! Matt is spinning Finn by the arm creating a mini tornado!"

"Le-e-e-e-e-e-e-et me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e- go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" Finn had shouted feeling the G-forces hitting his cheeks.

"If you say so."

"Matt as just released Finn skyward towards the ceiling and- THUD! Finn hit the glass ceiling and now is free-falling 20 feet in the air and he hit the grass laying on his back and possibly out cold."

Gunter once again begins to count. "Wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk,"

"Oh no this might be the end it just can't be!"

"wenk,"

"Come on Finn it's not over yet." Fp said hoping that Finn would get up.

"Finn, Finn, Finn ,Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, FINN!" The crowed chanted trying to chant Finn back up to his feet.

"wenk,"

"He's not going to get up it's over." Marceline stated.

"Stay down Finn so I can win the bet!" BMO said wanting Finn not to get up so he could win the bet.

"wenk,"

"EIGHT! COME ON FINN IT'S NOT OVER 'TILL IT'S OVER!"

Matt had then picked up a mic from earlier walking towards Finn. "It's all over. I've proven I'm stronger. Any last words before Gunther gets to ten Finn-san?"

Matt holds the mic down towards Finn's mouth and he mumbles something un-hearable even with the mic being able t increase the volume of his voice.

"wenk,"

"What? Speak louder."

"I said MY WAY!"

"What?"

"Finn using every ounce of strength left in him has just delivered an amazing uppercut to Matt sending him flying and straight towards the ground."

"Wenk? Wenk wenk wenk wenk!"

"Both guys are down Gunter just restart the count."

Gunther then gives me a thumbs with his flipper, that is if he had thumbs, and restarts the count. "Wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk,"

"This might be a double knockout.

"That means no one wins." BMO said now realizing it.

"We are going to have a winner double knockout or not!"

"wenk, wenk,"

"FINN!"

"MATT!"

"WENK!"

"I don't believe it there both out cold... Grrrrrrr! Ice King throw some freezing water on them it's not ending this way!"

"Alright."

Ice king walks on to the field throwing the water in Finn and Matt's face.

"COLD!" Both exclaim in unison.

As if on instinct Finn punches Ice King in the face and Matt super kicks the Ice Kings jaw knocking him out.

"Alright listen up it's a tie. So we're going to have a tie breaker. All out brawl, first one to get knocked out loses. Ready, Set, GO!"

"Finn spears Matt beginning the brawl as now both men deliver some serious punches. Matt throws Finn off of him and now getting ready to deliver a super kick backed up with some dark magic. Finn dodges-ICE KING WATCH OUT!"

"What now?" Ice King turns around and... BAM!

"Ice King is sent flying out of the field leaving his crown behind. Finn puts on the crown and shoots ice at Matt."

"No fair that's cheating!" BMO said now standing his much rotating chair that was much bigger than him.

"No it isn't. It's a brawl anything goes."

"Well now Matt is giving Finn a brawl." BMO said now sitting down with his legs not even hanging off.

"What do you mean-OH MY GLOB MATT AS FINN IN THE CAMORA LOCK! HE'S GOING TO BREAK FINN'S ARM!"

"HE'S GOING TO WHAT!" Fp shouted sounding extremely worried and angry.

"You heard me go down there and help him but no interfering."

Fp, Marcy, and Jake leave the announcing box and head for the field.

"Give up Finn-san or I'll break your arm!" Matt said applying even more pressure to the hold.

"Never!" A loud breaking nose was then heard from Finn's elbow **"AHHHHHHH!**** MY ARM!"**

"Matt has just released and broke the left arm of Finn!"

**"AHHHHHHH GLOB DAMN IT! GLOB DAMN IT!"**

"It's over." Matt said rolling back up to his feet. "He's done he can't fight any more there is no glob damn way!"

"Man that looks painful." Marceline said arriving at the entrance from where Finn entered the field along with Fp and Jake.

"You think!" Fp shouted at her.

"Finn please give up." BMO said so that Finn would stop so he could win the bet.

"I-I cant and I-I won't." Finn said holding his broken arm.

"Stay down!"

"Matt charges at Finn, Finn dodges Matt's punch and uppercuts Matt with his good arm. Matt lands on his feet but Finn as frozen them to the ground. What's Finn up to?"

"Someone g-get me a steel chair." Finn said holding a mic in his hand.

"A steel chair this is crazy!"

"Hey that's cheating." Said BMO.

"No it isn't its providing support."

A steel chair drops in front of Finn. Finn picks it up with his good arm letting his broken arm hang and approaches Matt.

"This is for the rock people you killed."

"Finn tosses the chair up to Matt's face and drop-kicks it into Matt's face sending him crashing into a wall! Gunter goes to check Matt to see if Finn as knocked him out."

Gunter raises Matt's arm and lets it go seeing it fall.

"Wenk."

"Matt's been knocked out Finn wins!"

The crowed cheers Finn's victory along with some boos.

"This was an epic battle and in the end the hero prevails and I win 800,000 from Bmo."

Jake was helping Finn along with Fp getting ready to take him to the hospital when he overheard me. "What! How did you bet that much money?"

"We raised up the price and now I win."

"I can't believe I lost all that money. Nooooooooooooooooo!"

**There you have it Finn wins sorry for the lack of questions I just wanted to get into this fight. I'll post soon-ish. Send in questions you want me to ask via PM.**

**L-ater.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: I've decided to make a new fic featuring Kingdom Hearts and Adventure Time but it's not yet planed out yet so keep an eye out for it.**

"Waz up people it is I DDSword and my guests at this time Finn and Jake!"

Finn and Jake enter taking there seats in the usual couch chairs that are always provided.

"So Finn I see your sporting that cast on your arm."

"Yeah. Doctor Princess says I can't do anything that might hurt my arm even more."

"Don't worry it only last for a few months i've been there before. But any way I wanted to ask you guys some things."

"Sure sounds awesome."

"Ok but don't make me choose between things again."

"Don't worry Jake I won't...yet."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So anyway what I want to know is how did Jake's parents find Finn and how did why was Finn in the forest?"

"Well that's kind of hard to remember." Finn trying to remember.

"Well I remember that mom and dad said that they were going to the grocery kingdom and then came back with Finn."

"Very interesting I'm guessing that Finn was a traveler as a baby. But anyway Ice King, Fp, Pb, Lady, Marcy, and Gunther come out here."

Everyone comes out from the backstage area.

"Alright everyone here's the thing we are going to enter a prank war that is right a war of pranks. The rules are quite simple starting at midnight the war starts, if you are pranked you are out, you can team up with one person and one person only, any prank is allowed just as long as no one is killed. Understand?"

Everyone nods there heads in agrement.

"Awesome and Bmo you can play too."

"Yay and I'm going to win."

**This was a short chapter I guess I felt lazy or something I don't know. Send in questions you want me to ask via PM.**

**L-ater**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: I have a funny story to tell with the editing of this chapter. I was using my phone to edit this and I had practically spent an entire day working on it, I was also a little busy. So towards the night like 11:47 or so I was working on it, 'cause I'm a night person, and my phone froze up on me. I started bugging out 'cause I didn't save any of the work I did and I was nearly done too. I started moving the pad and pressed the menu button to figure out what was going on and then the screen turned white. I was just about to refresh the page when it showed back up and guess what... everything was undone from beginning to end. You have no idea how pissed off I was. And so I HATE MY DAMN PHONE! ****Anyway next chapter in the edited Interview Time and the pranks begin. I don't own AT.**

"Ok here's how the game works. All of us will be in the forest to do some sneak attack pranks. Also there are some chest in there that have pranking tools and things to help create an even better prank. And before anyone says anything I DID NOT hide the items and I have no idea what they are. Now any questions?"

"Does using ice cream count as a prank?" Jake asked.

"Yes as long as you don't eat it Jake."

"You're still holding that against me."

"Yes. Oh before I forget you can team up with someone and form a team you can have four people on your team. Now then to the forest."

**Later outside a forest outside my studio**

During the preparation for the prank war the studio crowd had went into my Colosseum taking their seats so that they could watch all the pranking warfare on my multi sided poly-tron.

Out on the field (or outside forest if you want to take all the fun out of it) all of us were ready to enter war a prank war that is. All we needed was for Peppermint Butler to announce the teams, and speaking of the striped servant here he comes holding a mic.

"The pranking war shall begin soon. Now then introducing the teams. Team one being DDSword and Bmo."

"Lets win this Bmo!" I then high-five Bmo who jumps just to reach my hand.

"Team two Finn and Flame princess."

"This is gonna be so fun. Right Fp."

"Yeah"

"Team three Jake and Lady Rainicorn."

"I'm going to prank you Sword!"

"Team four Princess Bubblegum and Marciline the Vampire Queen. And lastly the last two people the Ice King and Gunter."

"Why aren't you two on a team?"

"Gunter said he's going to prank me for when I sent him out to sea 'cause I thought he had a stank booty."

"Okay?" I said really not wanting to know the details behind that. "Anyway count us down!"

**5...4...3...2...1...GO!**

We all run into the forest looking for the objects that can help us prank one another.

"Ok Bmo lets find a chest then find a person to prank."

I look around the area searching for a chest while Bmo climbs onto my back.

"We need to hide."

"Why?"

Bmo turns my head in his direction and I see the Ice King.

"Quick in that bush."

I throw Bmo into the bush and jump in myself.

"I could have sworn I heard someone." He then begins looking around looking for the origin of the voices he heard. That or he's looking for his lost imaginary marbles.

"What are we going to do I don't want to be the first one pranked." I whisper to Bmo so that Ice King couldn't hear us. Not that he could.

"Wenk."

I was nearly scared to death from the sudden noise almost jumping out of the bush. "What the-Gunter what are you doing here? And why do you have a rubber chicken and a cream pie? Wait I have an idea here's the plan."

"I could have sworn I heard someone."

I then jump up from the bush and leap towards Ice King.

"Ice King look. What the hell is that!"

I turn his head forward as we see a rubber chicken flying across.

"What was that?"

"Turn around."

He turns and gets a cream pie to the face.

"Gotcha ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Lets go Bmo."

We run though the forest away from the Ice King when eventually I trip over something.

"Ow. Hey look I found a chest."

I open the chest and find some rope, a bottle, and green paint.

"What do we do with rope, a bottle, and green paint?"

"Maybe we can paint some kind of trap on the floor." Bmo said thinking of other ideas.

"Maybe but first lets climb up the trees to find someone to prank. Climb up to my head."

Bmo climbs onto my head and I climb up the tree and hide within its leafs.

"You see anything Bmo?"

"No I don't see anyone. Maybe they're all hiding."

"Hmm hiding. Well then" I then lay against the tree "lets wait for them to come to us." I then tip my hat down so it covers my eyes. "Relax Bmo no one it going to find us up here."

"I'm still going to see if anyone comes."

"Whatever." I then make a big yawn feeling even more drowsy. "Just tell me if you see anyone."

**Some other part of the forest**

"Hey Lady you find anyone?" Jake said looking around the area for possibly me.

(Because I'm lazy I gave Lady a universal translation device so what she says is already translated) "No."

"Hmm well we should keep our eyes peeled."

Jake then trips over a wire that then sends three pies come at them that all hit Lady. Marceline and princess Bubblegum come out from their hiding spot.

"We got them." Bubblegum exclaimed feeling quite proud of her self even thou she got her best friend. But of course someone had to shoot her down.

"You mean I got them I came up with the prank."

"Well your prank only got Lady and forgot Jake."

"Well that's one more person then you've pranked." Now it would be at this when Pb would pout or something giving up on the argument.

"Humph."

Told you.

"Alright let's go before Jake gets us back."

They run (well Marceline floats) away as Jake chases after them.

"Bonnie duck."

"Why?" **SPLASH**

Pb is then doused in glue and if that wasn't bad enough a pillow had hit her covering her in feathers. As soon as it was all over Marceline had broken down laughing uncontrollably.

"Th-that's a good look for you Bonnie." She then takes out her phone taking a picture still laughing.

"Stop laughing it's not funny!"

"Actually it really is." Jake said laughing as well even thou he shouldn't.

"I'm going to go wash this off before anyone else sees."

"To late for that," Marceline said "there are cameras everywhere or did you forget."

"What!? No! I need to get out of here."

She then ran off to avoid any farther embarrassment. A little too late for that Princess Chicken.

"Man that was a good prank." Jake said wiping a tear from his eye having now finally calmed down.

"Hey Jake..." Marceline then makes a terrifying face that makes Jake scream like a girl and faint. "Well that was fun." She takes out a permanent black marker and draws buck teeth under his lip, a fake mustache, a pointy beard, drawn on black glasses, and writes Marceline rules on his forehead. "You're out Jake."

She leaves him in search for more people to prank. While a searching Bmo spots her.

"Sword." He shakes me by the trying to wake me up. "Sword wake up."

"Five more minutes ok."

Bmo sighs and then activates his alarm.

"IM AWAKE!" I freak out from the loud noise the alarm made and accidentally knock over the bucket of paint.

"Hey!"

I look down and see Marceline covered in green paint. "Oh sorry Marceline but a falling bucket of paint is the same as a falling bucket water. Oh and have you seen Finn and Fp?"

"No but check your phone I sent you a picture."

"Really?" I takes out my phone "What is it- Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Who did that this is the best prank ever!"

"I don't know but I want to know but anyway good luck."

"Luck? I don't need luck." I stands up. "I'm king of the pranks!" I lose my balance slipping and falling towards the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh (thud) OW!"

"Your gonna need it." She then takes her leave.

"No I don't."

"Wait for me." Bmo then jumps down and lands on my back.

"Ow!" I stands up ignoring the slight pain and pick up Bmo. "Alright Bmo there are four people remaining us, Finn, and Fp."

"But what about Gunter?"

"What about him?"

"He's still in too."

"Oh. My. Glob. The means he made that prank that got Pb."

"What are we going to do?"

"Hmm... ok we're going to have to go our separate ways for now."

"Why?"

"Because Finn and Fp are hiding somewhere and Gunter could be anywhere because of how small he is. So I'll go after Finn and Fp and you go after Gunter."

"But what am I going to use to prank Gunter."

"Hmm... I got it. Here." I give him the bottle and rope.

"But what are you going to use to prank Finn and the Flame princess?"

"Don't worry I'll find a chest with something useful. Now go."

"Ok." He runs off.

"Alright seeing how I've found the chest the good prank items must be in the hard to find chest. So if I'm correct they should be in camouflage." I jump into a tree and takes out a black chest. "Bingo!" I then open the chest and finds a pink grenade that's labeled "makeup grenade" and a bag of pudding that's labeled "Bag o Pudding". "A bag of pudding and a makeup grenade equals prank. Now I need to find them. Hmm" I then look at the grass noticing something. "this grass looks a bit darker than it should be. Hmm even though Fp can control her fire the grass is always slightly burned." I follow the trail and eventually find them. "Freeze!" They turn at me both armed with cream pies.

"We got you now." Finn exclaimed with smug look on his face as did Fp.

"Ok you got me" I take out the grenade and bag of pudding "or do you?" We all look at reach other waiting to see who makes the first move. "Think fast!" I throw the grenade at Finn and toss-up the bag they both throw there pies at me and I duck. "Ha missed."

"Did we?"

"What?" Fp points up and I look to see a gallon of orange juice pour all over me.

Just then my grenade went off and released a pink smoke around Finn and my pudding bag lands on Fp."

"Ahhhhh! What is this stuff?"

"Pudding. Yeah don't ask I just found it. And why orange juice?"

"I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders she then pokes some of the pudding on arm tasting it and smiling.

"So who wins?" The smoke clears and Finn has lip stick, eye liner, and other makeup stuff all over his face.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha y-you should see your face!" I laugh even harder falling on my back.

"Why?"

"Um Finn you some stuff all over your face."

"Is there like some water so I can see my reflection." He said sounding very nervous.

I then take a picture with my phone still laughing. "Take a look."

Finn grabs phone and sees his picture. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Some time later in the studio**

"Ok the prank war is over we had some amazing pranks and I got it all on film. Isn't that right Finn."

Finn remembers the events from earlier causing his entire face to turn red. "Shut up dude."

"Ok but lets roll the film and see who won."

Video shows Bmo holding a bottle and rope.

"Where are you Gunter?"

He then sets up a rope trap with it putting the bottle in the center. He then hides in the bushes but then spots some hot coco and gasp seeing his favorite drink. He runs towards it but trips before he could reach it he then hears his rope trap work. He turn and sees Gunter hanging upside over the bottle waving his flippers up and down.

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk!" He seemed extremely startled and panicked.

"Yay I win!" He brings his foot forward and activates the trap and now is hanging upside down. "Help!"

Video ends.

"And there you have your prank war king Bmo!"

"Bmo won because he hid." Jake had said.

"Whatever Jake. Oh and you still have some marker mustache on your face."

"No I don't." He turns the other way and goes backstage to wipe it off.

"That's it for now peace."

**Glob was the editing of this chapter a pain stupid phone. So other than shout at you the reader I'm going to say send in questions you want me to ask via PM.**

**L-ater.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: Interview Time has returned! Sorry for the wait but I am back and it's time for some interviews! I don't own AT.**

"We are back! I have several guests waiting so let me introduce one of them. She is the icon of the color pink, a crazy scientist, none other than the princess of the Candy Kingdom, ladies and dudes, Princess Bubblegum!"

"Thanks for the intro."

"It's just something I wanted to do. So tell me something, as of late you've seem a bit jealous is everything alright? You wouldn't happen to be thinking about someone who might be taken at the moment would you?"

"What? Why would you say that? Of course not. No." She said sounding unbelievably nervous.

"If I'm making you feel nervous or anything...then I'm doing my job. But are you sure you don't still like anyone I don't know someone like Finn?"

"What do you mean? Finn's my friend of course I like him just not the way you're referring to."

"Is that so? 'Cause you know I do have a video of you doing something that can easily upset and anger a certain girl."

"Your bluffing."

"I'm bluffing? I'm bluffing? Was I bluffing when I showed that video of LSP's breakup with Brad? Was I bluffing when I showed that Ice King sleeps naked? Was I bluffing when I showed Finn and Fp making out? So I ask you princess, am I bluffing?"

"Umm."

"Try me. Just answer the question, do you Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum still have feelings for Finn the human?"

"No I don't we are just friends."

I then press the 'play video' button on Bmo making a buzzer noise that would mean something bad. "Wrong answer!"

The flat screen drops and the video shows Princess Bubblegum's lab filled various ropes and stuff.

"Hey Finn can you come here for a second."

Door opens

"Yeah Peebles?"

He then trips on a rope upon entering and then is being swung across the room.

"What the?"

She turns and is presented by Finn and their lips come in contact and both blush. Pb backs away for a second only to kiss him again and then stops.

"Wh-bu-I-with-not-you-bu-why?" Dude sounded so confused not to mention that his entire face was now turning a dark red.

"..."

Video ends.

"So you do still like him. If you didn't why would that rope trap be there?

"SHE DID WHAT!?"

"I warned you. Now, RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE BONNIBEL!"

She ran off the set being chased by Fp.

"Remember guys and gals: never let jealousy get the better of you. Now for my next guest: he is the incredible fourteen year old hero, he's every princess's dream, and is dating the 'hot' Flame Princess, the bear hat warrior... Finn the human!"

"Hey man did you really need to show that video?"

"Indeed I did. And I see you got the arm cast took-en off."

"Yeah I did."

"Now its your turn. So, who was your first girlfriend?"

"What?" He sounded like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Well come on now no need to be shy."

"It was Pb. But it was only after the Lich incident I swear."

"Aren't we quick to answer. Speaking of which how did you feel when you saw the Lich?"

"Well to be honest I was scared like really scared."

"You mean pee your pants scared?"

"maybe." He said quietly making a light pink blush.

"Ok on to other stuff. So do you consider Ice King as a friend?"

"Well he is a perv and stuff and he does kidnap princess's but other than that I consider him a friend."

"Speaking of being a perv" I laugh a little from remembering the past events with the Ice King "what would you do if he kidnaped Fp?"

"If he ever does that I'm going to beat him down 'til he can't move and then set his beard on fire!"

"Whoa easy their lover boy I don't want a replay of last time. Another thing, if you saw a twelve-year-old girl being bullied would you let Marceline suck their blood?"

"Well I wouldn't let Marceline do that but I would beat them up for bullying a girl."

I then smile all evilly for no reason in particular.

"Why are you smiling like that? Last time that happened you asked Jake if he like Lady or ice cream more."

"I did didn't I. But now I have a question for you."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. So you like Fp very much, many can say you love her, but you know what I say...will you ever marry her?"

"Ooooooooooo." Says the crowd all in unison by the way.

"What?" He begins blushing all crazy turning his face a deep red color.

"What, a question's a question. With her being royalty and all marriage is possible. But tier fifth-teen is another thing."

"You know what tier fifth-teen is?" He said quite surprised but is still blushing.

"That's not important. What is important is that you answer my question. Will you Finn the human marry Flame Princess?"

With me bringing the main subject back to the table he begins blushing even harder if that's even possible. "Well... I...ha...you see...y-"

**RING RING**

"Crap phone."

Finn let out a huge sigh never feeling so relieved in his life. "Oh thank glob."

"Hello...You did!..Next show!..Got it later. Breaking news Next time you will see me interview the counter parts of Finn, Jake, Fp, Pb, Marcy, and Ice King 'cause they are coming here from Aaa! Not only that but I'll be working with counter part me! See you next time and Finn, I will get that info out of you."

Finn makes a loud gulp knowing that I'm going to get an answer out of him.

**To repay for not updating when I should have from now on I'll do an interview minimum of three people and maximum of five! Next time I will interview everyone's favorite pink wearing boy and in my opinion the most saddest excuse for a boy possible... Prince Gumball! Send in questions you want me to ask via PM.**

**L-ater.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes: It is I DDSword and is now accepting any and all OC's you guys can think of. Let the Interviews begin! I don't own AT or the OC (you'll see what I mean) just my studio, Colosseum, and awesome spinning chair. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

I come in wearing a zippered up leather jacket, black and dark blue jeans with a chain hanging from the pocket, black and red DC high tops, and a black fedora that covers my face.

"Um Sword when did you change your clothes?" Bmo said trying to look under my fedora.

"I changed before we went on the air." I sad in a very high pitch voice that almost sounded... feminine?

"And your voice?"

"Just a bit of a cold you know. But anyway let's bring out our first guest, Finn."

"Come on man can't I just get a break?"

"Oh course...you can't. So how are things?"

"How are things? What do you mean? Do you have poo brain or something?"

"No why would you say that?" I giggle softly hoping that Finn wouldn't notice but he did.

"Did you just giggle? Like a girl?" He begun to grow suspicious trying to figure something out.

"What? No! What the hell man!"

"Ok. Your acting weird." His suspicions grew still trying to figure something out.

"Am not! Anyway, you got a present."

"Cool wait, from who?"

I bring out a really big blue box from under my desk. "Doesn't say."

"Hmm...ok." He then opens the box. "Hey I don't see anything."

"BOO!"

"AH!" Finn jumps back having his heart nearly jump out from his body. He was panting and had his hand over where his heart is.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I-I got you man you should have seen your face I was all like "boo" and you were all "ah"! I laugh even harder before and fall over along with the box.

Finn, after coming back to his senses, looks at the me that is dying laughing in the box. "What?" He then looks at the other me. "Two?"

The me wearing the leather jacket took off the fedora revealing her long black hair with blue streaks. Wait, HER!

"Y-y-y-y-your a girl?!"

"That's right Finn. It was a prank." Said the me that was a girl.

"And we got you!" I said having now stopped laughing. "Oh before I forget" I gestures to "DDSword" "this is alternate me. Meet SingleStarBlade, SSBlade for short or as I call her Jane. Hey Jane-"

"Don't even say it."

"Alright fine."

"Say what?" Finn said now coming back to his senses.

"I'll say it later."

"No you won't!"

**About an hour later**

Jane had changed her clothes she now wore a white shirt with the South Pole symbol on it in sapphires, she still wore the leather jacket except it was smaller so it didn't look too big on her, she had black thorn skinny jeans on and still had the DC's on, and she had a black and red DC hat on but her hair still showed. Me I still had on what I always wear a black opened buttoned shirt with the words "south pole" on it in white, a black and red under shirt that says "south pole", black jeans, my black NY hat, and my DC's go figure.

"Ok guys it's time for some interviews! Our first person comes from Aaa Jane if you will."

"Stop calling me by my name! Anyway, she is the fourteen year old heroine, the bunny hatted warrior, and my best friend Fionna the human!"

"Sup guys."

"Hey Fi."

"Hey girl. So how are things? You know things like adventures, parties, (whispers) guys you like."

"What was that last part?"

"He said-"

(cough) "song joke." (cough)

"Shut it!"

"Anyway in all honesty who do you think is better, you or Cake?"

"Well I am pretty good but Cake is way better."

"Isn't that nice to say about your sister it's sweet and that one of the things I like about you."

"What?" She had blushed I'm guessing she must have heard what I said 'cause I sure didn't until now.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything." Now I was blushing.

"Liar. You said-"

(cough) "Breaking Benjamin song."

"Stop that!"

"Well Fi not much else so we'll see you later."

"Kay." She then goes backstage.

"Our next person is a man of many things, he is a crazed wizard, the penguin whisperer, kingdoms hide your princesses 'cause here comes The Ice King!"

"Yay I'm important!"

"Yeah sure. What ever makes you happy."

"So Ice King there are rumors that you have your son kept in lock down in your basement."

"What? I do not have a son! You guys are crazy."

"Are we crazy? Or are you a horrible father!" I point my finger and him making it tremble just to add more of an effect.

"Yeah! I mean who locks up their own child just because they like someone?"

"And if you don't believe us then" I hit the "play video" button on Bmo "rolling it!

Video shows the Ice King taking a boy (around eighteen looks more human than him he wore the standard prince uniform like the one Gumball wears except it was white) towards a cage that's possibly in the basement. His arms were frozen together.

"Dad why are you doing this to me?!" He asked trying to struggle himself free.

"Because you are trying to take my future wife from me!"

"But she doesn't even like you. You're why to old for here and WOULD MOTHER WANT THIS!"

He throws him in the cage. "You don't know what she would want! He then locks the cage and walks away.

"No!" The prince then crashes into the bars seeing if he can slip out but to no avail. "You can't do this! FATHERRRRRRRRR! I HATE YOU!"

The video ends

"Now when you were taken to the hospital after Finn beat the shit out of you, I went to your castle, tower, thing and freed your son and he will be joining us-"

"Father!"

"now."

He pounces on his father punching him in the face and takes out hidden blades from his sleeves.

"Hey whoa whoa hey! Calm down junior Altair. I don't want a dead old man on my new carpet. I mean look" I point out the red blue swirl fusion carpet "it's custom-made!"

"Wow looks good."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry he's going to pay for what he did to you but for now go say "hi" to everyone."

"Alright." He leaves and goes backstage.

"Banana guards get Ice King out of here." They pick him up and I get an idea. "No wait," I then do that evil smile that so many of you love, at least I think you do "put him in a chair." They put him in one of the couch chairs and I press the "eject" on Bmo and it launches him into the backstage area.

"Our next person is the prince of the Candy Kingdom from Aaa-"

"Allow me, he is the lord of pink, the prince of sissies, the only man who could be weaker than a one year old, and must be saved by a girl every time in and time out again, and again, and again, and again, this guys appearance speaks for himself." I sigh readying myself for this next part "_Every fan girls dream "man"._" You can just feel the sarcasm in my voice, can't you? "Prince Gumball."

"Well that was very inappropriate." He said has he sat down on the couch chair.

"What are you ever going to do; lecture me to death? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

"Anyway," Jane had said as I continued to laugh "trying to be less mean, why do you wear pink?"

"Well pink is the symbolic color of the candy kingdom and being the prince I must represent my kingdom so I wear pink."

"So what you're saying is you are the Candy Kingdom and the Candy Kingdom is you. Sounds stupid."

"I never said that."

"What ever you say Pinky. Now some have said that there is a love rhombus or rectangle, or square but rhombus makes more sence, between you Fionna, Marshall, and the Flame Prince. Now if you ask me it's more of a love triangle 'cause I can not see what any girl would see in you unless they like a guy who can't protect himself."

"Well perhaps I may like physical strength but-"

"But nothing! Every guy must be able to defend himself other wise you are not considered a guy."

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"I know you don't just like you didn't know how to respond to being caught spying on Fionna and Flame prince."

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that?"

"'Cause you're a jealous prince and you could only wish that you could go out with an awesome girl like Fionna. And besides I've got the video."

"What?" Said SSBlade sounding quite surprised. "But how? I never gave you any footage. How can you even have that?"

"Let's say a little bee knows where you put it."

"A bee knows? Bee nose...bee mows...(gasp) Bmo!"

"What?" Said Bmo. "It's only fair if all videos are in our possession."

"Yeah. Bmo if you will."

Bmo then presses the "play video" button that was on him.

The video shows Fionna and Flame prince walking around the grasslands holding hands unaware of an eagle flying over them with a certain prince riding it.

"What are they doing?" He leans closer and falls off waving his arms like crazy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's that noise?" Fionna said looking around and seconds later Gumball falls right in front of them. "Gumball? What are you doing here?"

"Well-I-was-but-you-hold-hand-him-umm...flying?"

"Dude you are so jealous." Fp said. (You know which one)

"I am not!" He said getting up dusting the dirt off him.

" Oh so you were just happened to be "flying" by when you saw us."

"I-was-I-forget this."

He tuns to walk away but trips and falls. Video ends.

"That shouts volumes of "I like Fionna more than I say I do" and volumes of "I tripped over a small rock point and laugh at me."

"It's not funny everyone trips sometimes."

"Fine I'll give you that."

"Actually it kind of is funny." Jane had said giggling"

"Oh wait." I take out a letter and hand it to Gumball. "I'm hiring you as a mailman deliver it to Fionna and don't open it."

"Is it a love letter?" Jane had asked teasing me about some crush I that I clearly don't have.

"What?" Now I started blushing. "No! No! Of course it's not! I may have not mentioned this but I am in extremist in training, and extremist don't have crushes we do tons and tons of extreme and high-flying stunts we don't fall in love! Otherwise we get distracted and die doing a stunt."

"It sounds like it could be a love letter." Gumball said wanting to give his two cents. "Considering you won't deliver it."

"It's not! Now go deliver it!"

He left and Jane had begun singing "Sword's in love. Sword's in love. Sword's in love."

"Why don't you go write it in your diary Jane! Ha-ha!"

"I told you not to make that joke!"

"I couldn't help it."

**Backstage**

"Fionna. I got a letter for you." Gumball looks at the letter curiously. "Hmm. What if it is a love letter? I'd better check it so I can have something over him." He opens it and is pelted with muffins. "What the heck?!" He then gets a muffin to the face. "Ow!"

"I got you! I knew you thought it was a love letter so I rigged it to fire muffins at who ever opens it which I knew was going to be you. Oh and before I forget, Gumball your fired!"

**Poor Gumball. Anyway more interviews coming later I will accept any and all OC's you guys want me to put on this includes fights 'cause my Colosseum is collecting dust a we speak. Oh and if you listen to Breaking Benjamin then you will get the joke with Jane. Send in questions you want me to ask via PM.**

**L-ater**

**Hey guys SingleStarBlade here with some after show content I want to show you. Playing it.**

**SSBlade: (singing) You're in love. You're in love. You're in love.**

**DDSword: I am not in love with Fionna! (Covers mouth)**

**SSBlade: Ha-ha! Got you!**

**Hoped you guys liked it. Also send in questions you want me not Sword to ask via PM.**

**Chao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes: Once again I apologies for any and all delays I just wanted to wait 'til "Burning Low" premiered and it was really good (spoiler alert) I mean really good it was amazing despite what Princess Bubblegum said and did. Not to mention other that will go unnamed for the time being. But enough of that let us resume. I don't own AT or our special guests.**

"In a time were dogs talk, vampires suck the color red, and the last human falls in love with the Flame princess two lone figures will create an interview stage thingy. And during that time people will be embarrassed, secrets will be told and ice cream will be eaten. What is this time you might ask...well I'll tell you. Gees get off my back. What time is it? It's...INTERVIEW TIME! Hello everyone I really wanted to do that. And it is I the one and only DubbleDuelSword joined by Bmo and my counterpart SingleStarBlade. Now something I need to say...where the hell is my ice cream?"

Peppermint Butler comes out from the backstage area and whispers something in my ear.

"What do you mean there's no more Crazy Vanilla ice cream!? I bought fifty gallons of that stuff two days ago!"

He then gives me a video and whispers something in my ear again.

"Well okay." I press the 'play video' button. "But I don't see what this video is going to do."

The video is actually the security tape from the camera that watches my ice cream vault. (which I'm not saying where it is) A figure then appears dressed in black he picks the lock and enters the vault. After about an hour or so the figure comes out covered in ice cream. He takes of his mask revealing that he is Jake and licks himself clean. He then locks the vault and runs away.

The video ends.

"Well that was something right Sword?" Jane said laughing.

"..."

"Sword?" She waves her hand in front of my face to see if I get a reaction. "You alright man?"

"..."

"I think he's broken."

"..."

"Uh-oh I think I know what's going to happen."

"What?"

"..."

"In 5...4...3...2...1."

I scream at the top of my lungs **"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK E!"**

Something happens that takes us off the air

SSBlade: We are sorry for any and all inconveniences. Thing is DubbleDuelSword had went ballistic and the things he said and did were much to graphic for TV and the fanfiction world. So we will resume hours after the whole "Jake eating his ice cream" reaction is finally over.

"And we are back." I say very excited.

"What the hell was that for it was uncalled for!"

"IT WAS SO CALLED FOR! (sighs) Alright guys before we continue let me tell you what happened when we were forced to go off the air. You see the thing is a man's food is his castle. You don't mess with his food other wise you'll be in a world of pain. Now a man's ice cream however, a completely different story. Now last time Jake ate my ice cream I asked him a question that nearly ruined his love life this time however I took matters into my own hands. I chased him down and I gave him a beat down of his life! A man's ice cream is his edible family you eat his ice cream and you can consider yourself a dead man!" That's when I do that evil smile and I start to talk all evilly. "Just ask Jake he's six feet under."

"WHAT!?" Finn had came rushing in. "YOU KILLED JAKE!?"

"Oh no. (talks evilly again) I buried him alive. He's somewhere underground out cold. In a black coffin!"

"JAKE I'M COMING TO FIND YOU!"

"When you find him bring him here. I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM YET!"

"Please tell me that evil moment is over."

"Yes it is. And I'm back! With more people, more videos, new clothes, and guest stars!"

"Speaking of guest stars how 'bout he introduce our first one."

"Alright alright. Many of you may know her, she is the host of the famous "What time is it? QUESTION TIME!" blog and if you don't know it then where have you been, she is a part of the new breed of vampires and no not the wimpy glittering breed that I wish would die, The Warrior In Training, Maxene the Warrior!"

She comes out and sits next to us.

"Hey everyone."

"So Max, what is it like in the Vampire Kingdom?"

"It's really big, black buildings everywhere. Big city stuff."

"Sounds amazing! Think you can take me there some day?

"Yeah why not."

"Okay you two enough girl talk. You can talk about Finn when no one's looking." Of course my little comment would make Max blush.

"What are you talking about? I'm a warrior and warriors don't have crushes."

"Sure you don't. I read your blog and I can tell you have a crush on Finn same goes for you to Jane."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Wait, if she's alternate dimension you wouldn't that mean you have a crush on Fionna?"

"What no!" I denied having a crush on Fionna even thou my blushing face wants to say otherwise. "That's crazy! I do NOT have a crush on Fionna. I am in training to become an extremist like my icon Jeff Hardy and with me being in training I can NOT afford to have a crush especially on an awesome girl like Fionna unless I want to break my neck. Unlike miss Maxine over here, you can't kill yourself being a warrior it's like saying you can kill yourself by blinking."

"Hey being a warrior is harder than you think. And DON'T call me Maxine only my friends can."

"Hey hey hey we're all friends here right? I mean you're a vampire and I'm..."

"Human."

"Actually I'm only half."

Everyone except SSBlade and Bmo automatically goes "WHAT!"

"Duhhhh let's bring out our guest shall we."

"Yeah we were supposed a while ago anyway."

We both smile nervously.

"Yeah let's start." Max's eyes narrow as she stairs at us.

"Awesome. Now our first two guest need no intro...oh you want me to introduce them? But I said they need no intro."

SSBlade sighs. "Since Sword loves being an idiot everyone Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess."

"Hey go write about it in your-"

"Don't say it."

"Diary."

"Max!"

"What its hard not to."

All I could do was laugh. The joke is spreading like wild-fire. "Anyway Pb and Fp everybody."

"You know that was really mean what you did to Jake." Fp had said to me.

"Whatever he deserved it and I regret nothing."

"She's right that was uncalled for." Of course Jane would say that.

"Which part; the one where I RKO'd him from the top of the spiral stair case to the bottom landing him on to a steel chair or when I kicked him in the face straight out of a closed window then jumped out of it delivering a Swanton Bomb to him?"

"All of it!"

"That's what being an extremist is all about. Taking risks and amazing peps."

"You amazed alright."

"Anyway enough sarcasm. We have something special especially for you two."

"Well what is it?" Pb said with no clue what so ever.

"We can't tell you that just follow Max."

"Hey why me and not you or Blade?"

"Hey don't involve me."

"Alright we play rock paper scissors ready?"

"Rock, paper, scissors and Shoot!"

Max and Blade throw down paper and I throw down rock and quickly change it to scissors.

"Hey no cheating." Darn it Max.

"Fine. Come on girls follow this guy."

I go backstage followed by Fp and Pb.

"Where are we going exactly?" Pb questioned.

"You'll see. Just relax."

**Back on set**

"I'm receiving a message from Finn."

"Well don't keep us waiting." Max had said as Bmo readied the message.

The screen shows Finn (it does messages too its a two in one) in a field that has several holes that have been dug up.

"Sword where's Jake? I've practically dug up everywhere around the studio! Hey Blade who's your friend?"

"This is Max and she" Jane wanted to say something but Max gave her a glare that said "don't" "knows you."

"How? I've never met her 'til now."

"It's complicated."

I then come running in. "I got them in! Hey Finn."

"Where's Jake man? This isn't funny!"

"I never was trying to be funny. I meant what I said about a man's ice cream and Jake had to pay for his fatness."

"Come on man I'll do anything just tell me where he is!"

"Sorry man I'm not going to tell you-" I stop for a second then make that now trademark evil.

"Oh-no not the smile."

"Yes the smile. Now Finn, do you remember a question I asked you that you never answered."

"Come on man don't! It's bad enough you buried my best friend alive but now you want me to tell you about my love life!"

"Yes. I told you I was going to get the answer from you now then, are you Finn the human going to marry Flame Princess?"

Finn was blushing madly perhaps from my question or the fact he was taking insanely fast. "Come-on-man-this-isn't-funny-I-can't-tell-you-or-anyone-else-that's-for-me-to-know!"

"Well that's too bad 'cause Jake only has" I look at wrist pretending I have a watch "about...a minute of air left."

"Ahhhhhhh! Fine you want to know if I'm going to marry her! You want to know!"

"Actually everyone wants to know."

"Fine! YES! Yes I want to marry her because I LOVE HER!"

"Thank you for finally telling us. You can find Jake directly above from where I choked him out with his own arms. Which is where you are standing."

"What? COME ON!"

transmission ends.

"Anyway once again we will be filming backstage 'cause our guest commentator as something special planed for the two people who are now trapped in the Thinking room that's back here." Yes I have a room known as the Thinking room nothing much in it a light bulb and a chair. So sue me. "Let's go check shall we."

Believe me or not Fp had been banging on the door this whole time. "Open the door or I'll burn this whole room!"

"Can't its fire-proof. Besides we just want to ask you some questions."

"Then why'd you lock us in here?" Pb asked.

"It's a positive reinforcement. You see you must answer the questions honestly or face...well just try to lie to see what happens."

"Alright questions." With SSBlade that is. "Pb: Do you even like Fp? As a friend that is."

"Well duh."

"Then why would you have her father imprison her the lamp?" I said "That's so not cool!"

"You're the reason why I was put in that lamp!"

"It was for your own good!"

"Was it now?"

"Yes."

Some light could be seen from the door cracks and Pb's screams were heard.

Max had pressed the red button that was near the door. "Break it up."

"Ew what is this stuff it's all chunky and smelly."

"That would be sour milk."

"This is discussing."

We all then begin laughing.

"Alright" I open the door for them "come out."

"Holy crap that milk smells." Jane had covered her nose to block the smell of the tofu milk.

"I need to get myself cleaned." Fp said looking at the chunky milk on her arms.

"Me too."

**About half an hour later**

"Alright we're back and-"

"SWORD!"

"What's up Finn? Don't even think about anything crazy."

"Alright. But you put Jake in the hospital!"

"He's lucky he doesn't have a tombstone over his grave and a halo over his head!"

"You guys calm down." I guess Max is playing peace maker this time.

"You know she's right."

Finn takes a seat in one of the couch chairs. "I still want to know how she knows me."

"I'll tell you after the show it's going to blow your mind. But anyway allow me to introduce our other special guest. He's a thousand-year old vampire and his specialty is pranking and comedy, ladies and dudes...Murdoc!"

Murdoc comes on to the stage he as brownish blondish hair, wearing a "demon days" shirt, sonic the hedgehog sneakers, (maybe he stole them. I'm just kidding.) and torn jeans.

"Sup everyone. Not only am I a comedian but a Magian. I will now perform the always classic "me in a box" trick. He then takes out a box, opens it, then closes it. "Ta-da."

Everyone laughs

"Now that is classic."

"So tell us you got a special place you like to go to?" Jane asked.

"Why yes actually. My shed. All are welcomed! My shed is a mystical shed that can make all your dreams come true! That is if your dreams include a shed."

Everyone laughs

"You know I've always wanted to turn a shed into a training ground to hone my skills. Think you can hook me up?"

"Why yes I happen to have a dealership that's sells all your needs at low low prices. That is if you're a millionaire."

Everyone laughs

"Well now as much fun as this has been I'm afraid we're going to have to end it."

Murdoc narrows his eyes and looks Finn.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked nervously.

"The voices! They are telling me to" he then shakes Finn like crazy KEEEL YOU! KEEEL YOU!"

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT? WHAT VOICES AND WHY WOULD THEY SAY THAT?"

"Just kidding! The voices would be WAY to nice to tell me to do that! Have a nice day!"

He then walks away to the backstage area humming the Smurf theme song leaving Finn like he just saw his life flash before his eyes and me dying laughing.

"We-we-we'll be back! Whoa!" I fall out of chair still laughing.

**Remember any and all OC's are welcomed to the set fights or not. Send in questions you want me to ask via PM.**

**(Spoiler for "Burning Low" alert) OH MY GOD FINN AND FLAME PRINCESS KISSED! =)**

**L-ater**

**Hey everyone SingleStarBlade here with some after show content. I got Sword explaining to Finn how Max knows him.**

**"Alright Finn in the universe there are several portals and each portal leads to another dimension that has something different about it. For example I know that there is a dimension where you are sixteen and another dimension where you and Flame Princess have kids."**

**"WHAT?! I have kids?!"**

**"That dimension you has kids."**

**"But I don't understand."**

**"Alright to put it in simple terms there are millions of other youse."**

**"Millions?"**

**He faints.**

**"Oops."**

**Hoped you guys liked seeing Finn faint. Remember send in questions you want me, not DubbleDuelSword, to ask via PM.**

**Chao.**


	11. What Time is it? Resurrection Time!

**Authors note: The time has come for the resurrection of Interview Time. All I have to say now is... LET THE SHOW BEGIN! I do not own AT or other OC's only my studio and other stuff. Will I ever gain ownership over more stuff.**

_"During the time of adventure a boy and a robot came up with an idea. The idea to make ice cream nachos. But after that an even greater idea came the idea to make ice cream pancakes. And after several other ideas the time came for the birth of a time Interview Time that is! But the idea was short-lived _(not hating on the review and please guys you shouldn't either) _and died a little on the inside as did I. But now the time as come for Interview Time and I have been resurrected!"_

"Everyone" A strange voice said as the lights moved around the area and people searched for the persons voice. "the time has come for the prophecy to be fulfilled. A prophecy that has been dormant for years and now has been prophesied. For you see I, your worse nightmare, have been...RESURRECTED!"

The song "Resurrected" (Jeff Hardy's theme) played as a white mist flowed from the stage as a square in the center of the stage opened as mist flowed into it. A noise was heard signifying that the missing platform was being risen. As the platform came a light shined on it showing a boy come up. He had a zippered up jacket on and the hood was on as well completely shadowing his face. The jacket was black and had a flame design surrounding it. The hood was pointed and had a neon emerald-green lightning bolt at the tip of it that stretched from there to the back of the jacket ending towards the center surrounded by flames. The bolt also stretched out to the jackets shoulders and spiraled around the sleeves along with the red-orange flames. His arms stretched out from his sides and his palms were open. He had black jeans on and wore black, neon green, light blue, and white DC's. As the platform was fully risen the boy slowly raised his arms towards his hood and grasped the sides of it. He then pulled the hood back revealing his black hair that touched his shoulders. He smiled an evil like smile but he was far from evil. Who was this person? Well that person was me, DubbleDuelSword.

I jumped off the stage and went into the massive studio audience. (I've had some work done on the studio) Everyone was so excited to see me and all were a bit took-en back at how long my hair was. I walked thou the isles high-fiving the many hands that stretched towards me and eventually made my way back to the stage. Before I spoke I looked that the crowd everyone was so happy to see me again. It felt so great to be back ready to do one of the things I love doing.

"Hello land of Ooo! Don't adjust your eyes, TV sets, or whatever it is that you're using to see this 'cause all of this is real for it is I, DubbleDuelSword, back and better than ever! Now you might be wondering, why is the studio so different, why is your hair so long, and where have you been this entire time? Well instead of over complicating things I'm just gonna make it easy for you. All and I mean all the money I won in that bet me and Bmo made all went into upgrading this building. Everything went into this building new rooms, bigger and better old rooms, and icee, and iced honey bun machines in every room and around every hallway. Other then working on the studio I've been training to becoming an extremest which is also the cause of my long hair. And how lucky for me I went from being a high-flyer to daredevil. Only a lot more test and extremest exam before I become an extremest myself! But anyway enough talk about me let's get this show on the road!"

I snap my finger and the entire room lights up revealing the newly expanded stage. The stage still had the red and blue swirl fusion carpet. The stage was more spacious towards the center. On the right there are several couch chairs and couches. On the right two counter desk had been set up both facing the same direction. One had a tall black leather spin-able, the desk had an extra-large icee cup filled to the brim with red and white cherry icee. The table also had a few pictures of my friends and had Bmo sitting on it. The other desk was quite similar, it too had pictures of friends and such instead of the tall desk chair it had a circular black couch thing that had a red fluffy cushion in it and had no Bmo. I flip into the tall leather chair pushing it back a lot but I push it back towards my desk.

"Now let us welcome SingleStarBlade!"

Jane comes out carrying a little white puppy wolf that had red like flames on his body, tail, paws, and ears. He had tall ears that looked a little spiked at the tip and his tail somewhat resembled a fox's tail, fluffy and had small spike strands at the end of it. She placed the puppy wolf on her desk and sat down herself. She still wore the clothes she wore last time. She hasn't changed much has she.

"Whose your little friend Jane?"

"Oh this is Blaze." She held up the puppy wolf showing me him as he stared at me with his harmless mindless puppy eyes. "Me and Fp found him while we were in the border lines of the Fire and Ice Kingdom" It's a long story to be told later. "I think he's a new breed of fire wolf or something."

"Lucky. I wish I could have a new breed of animal for a pet. But whatevs. Right Bmo?"

"Yeah."

"Alright let me introduce one of our many special guest that we have here tonight. First up he's a hundred percent human, a hundred percent awesomeness, and wears a suit of armor that has limitless possibilities. Everyone... Gary The Human!"

A thirteen year old boy with the same blond hair and skin texture as Finn (strange anyone) comes onto the set wearing blue jeans, shoes of some sort, and an ordinary white shirt. He jumps onto one of the couches resting his head on the arm with his hands behind his head.

"Sup Gary. How you been?"

"Pretty good man. I've been going on adventures with my girlfriend and stuff."

"Girlfriend? Who is she?" I grab my icee cup and drink out of it intensely. I'm addicted to the stuff.

"Fionna."

My eyes bulge out as I continued to sip the icee. I then spit it out making a red spit-take and end up choking in the process clutching my chest and coughing for air as I feel out of my chair.

Gary had sat up looking over my desk seeing me on the floor choking. "Dude you ok?"

I grabbed hold of the desk pulling myself up and still barely breathing. "Yes! I nearly had a heart attack and choked on my icee! So YES I'm just fine!"

"Sword that was a huge overreaction." Jane said as I continued to drink to drink my icee having not learned from what happened moments ago. "You're not jealous are you?"

I once again do another spit-take repeating what happened moments ago. "What me jealous? N-no that's crazy! Why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous...I'm not!"

"Yeah. Sure you're not."

"Whatever. Enough sarcasm. So Gary other then...things I'd rather not talk about whatcha here for?"

"Well you know just came to hang around, have some fun, perhaps get into a fight. I'll take on anyone."

"Anyone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason no reason at all just be ready for a fight later tonight. Ok."

"Alright I guess."

He leaves and I have a small smile on my face.

"What you smiling about Sword?"

"Wha? Oh nothing, nothing. Anyway let me introduce one of the two next guess everybody...Finn The Human."

Finn comes flipping onto one of the chairs.

"Hey man and wo-man."

"So Finn how were things while I was gone? Awesome I suppose."

"Pretty much."

"Yeah well let's get to know somethings."

"What are talking about?"

"Let's do a truth or dare bet shall we? You see, a certain special guest wants to fight you. So let's make a bet. You win you ask me and Jane a truth and dare of your choice."

"Hey I never agreed to that-"

"And if you lose I ask you a truth and dare of my choice."

"Hmm...alright. So whom I facing."

"This guy. He's the champion of the Nightosphere, trained to be a super human, and I guy who I can probably relate to about pain. Finn's opponent later tonight...Bloodlust!"

"WHAT!"

Bloodlust comes out wearing a black shirt, jeans of no particular kind, and of course shoes.

"Bloodlust! My demonic human bother in law! How's a going?"

"We're not bothers in law."

"I know but whatevs."

"Yeah alright. So why am I here I got no secrets."

"Well I'm not going to say anything 'cause I don't want this one on one fight to be a triple threat so Jane."

"I'm not even going to try to tell your fourteen year-old mind to stop calling me that. So Bloodlust you hiding any feelings from someone."

"Actually-" Finn was going to say something but Bloodlust quickly hushed him up.

"No. Why would I do that."

"I don't know our cameras show you eyeing Marcy. Nothing really to interesting but it's a fact and I think that you like her."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." He turned away and I, and probably Jane, could tell that he was trying to hide a blush I should know from experience. Or at least I think he was I was to busy eating a Finn cake.

"Sword" Finn noticed "where did you get that Finn cake?"

I pulled back the Finn cake after having eaten off the ears. "Umm...Jane did it."

"No I didn't."

"Alright it was...Flame Princess? I don't know."

"So Finn on a none food related note have you ever seen a girl naked?"

That set off a chain reaction of reactions. I spat out the Finn cake that was eating towards Bloodlust who had his mouth open and Finn's eyes widened and his face turned deep red.

"Jane!" I shout. "What the hell! Are we really going to continue the show with me continually nearly dying?!"

"I'm with Sword on this!" Bloodlust said. "What kind of question is that?! Kids like fourteen years-old and I'm freaken eighteen and I haven't seen a girl naked!"

"Well perhaps Finn is better with girl than you are. I mean he has a girlfriend."

"Whatever. If Finn as seen a girl naked I will eat my shoe or something."

"Ok." I say already feeling exhausted. "Let's just continue this night of epic drama bombs shall we. Finn, just tell Jane you haven't."

"Okay. I haven't."

I look at Finn for a while and then I realize that he's lying. "Dude. Who did you see naked?"

"No one."

"I can tell you're lying man. Just tell us no one's going to be mad."

He mumbles something but it's unclear.

"Speak louder man."

"Marceline."

"WHAT!?"

Me and Jane were just amazed while Bloodlust might have lost all sense of reason.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"What do you mean?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT A GIRL OTHER THEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND NAKED!?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to."

"Wait, wait, wait. Your not jealous are you?"

"What. NO. Why would I be jealous of a fourteen year-old? Who do I look like Princess Bubblegum? If it was an accident then it was an accident."

"Alright you guys go get yourselves ready for your fight I got more people to come."

They leave.

"Alright as many of you know recently I brought up the Fionna love rhombus thing that involves three men. Well two men and one...not man. Jane you do the intros I'll be right back."

"Alright. He's a fiery prince with a blazing personality, Flame Prince."

He comes out sitting on one of the couch chairs. Yes they are fire-proof.

"Next, we have a better than Edward vampire, the thousand-year old vampire, Marshall Lee."

Marshall comes out, floating instead of walking, with the always classic smug look on his face and floats over the couch.

"And finally Prince Gumball."

Gumball comes out noticing that I'm not there, how lucky for him, and sits on the chair couch on the fair left.

"Say Blade" Gumball says "where's Sword?"

"I don't know."

I come back yawning and see Gumball.

"Uh? Pinky! I missed you!"

"Please stop calling me that."

"Well it's either that or Mr. Gumabell."

"I think Gumabell suits you Bubba."

"Not now Marshall."

"Ok you guys I called you three out here cause you all share a common interest."

"Which is?" Marshall questioned.

"Each and every one of you likes Fionna."

"Well yeah we like Fionna." Gumball answers. "Your point being."

"Well perhaps Fionna might like Flame Prince more seeing as thou that they are both the same age and stuff."

"Well likes me more." Gumball said."

"Actually she likes me more Gumabell." Marshall interjects. And now the "who likes who more" fight begins.

"She likes me more guys."

"Stay out of this under aged!" They both shout at Fp.

"She likes me!"

"No me!"

"Sword! Do something."

Jane looks at me as I'm playing Bmo.

"What are you playing?"

"Luigi's Mansion."

"In the middle of this?"

"That's what it looks like don't it. Damn it! Bmo can't you make this game easy for me."

"I can't. I didn't create it."

"Well thanks for saying you would in a way." I then turn to Jane. "So what you want?" She gestures to the three boys that are now fighting each other. Well Marshall and Fp are fighting Gumball's knocked out on the couch. I go under my desk and take out a silver remote with a red button on it. "Break it up!"

I press the button and Marshall and Fp are electrocuted not to mention the electrocution woke up Gumball.

"What the hell was that for!?" Fp said looking very pissed off.

"That was so you two would stop fighting. Anyway if you guys are really going to fight then take it to the colosseum. Wait that's it the three of you Flame Prince, Marshall and Pinky I guess fighting it out in the colosseum. No go we start fighting now!"

**Later on**

"Welcome everyone to Fighting Station Central! SingleStarBlade here along with Bmo with tonight's commendation and no sign of DubbleDuelSword. Weird."

"Hey look there's Gary!"

"Hey you guys who's my opponent?"

"Hold I got a text from Sword...he says your opponent is coming out now."

A boy then enters the field wearing a black tang-top, black cargo pants, and black and white boots. He had a sword on his back that had a silver dragon handle. He had black hair that touched his shoulders. Who was this guy? It was me.

"Sword? Is that you?"

"Yup it's me. It's nothing personal or anything I just want to test my skill."

"Well this should be really fun for me then." Gary then takes out his Fightosphere transforming it into a sword.

"Alright I guess it's Gary vs. Sword. Let the fighting BEGIN!"

"Gary swings at Sword only for him to roll out of the way and now Sword is running on the walls. Gary transforms his Fight-o-sphere into a bow and is firing arrows at Sword but Sword isn't doing anything."

"Sword do something!" Bmo shouts.

"Sword leaps off the walls landing behind Gary and kick the side of his head knocking him to the floor. Gary quickly gets back up and throws multiple slashes at Sword who is doing nothing to counteract. Do something or then dodge Sword!"

"Sword now has a cut on his arm and cheek as he continues to avoid Gary's sword attack and now is kicked in the gut and is knocked away. Say what are the stipulations of this fight."

"I think first one to yield."

"I wonder why Sword is holding back?" Fionna said.

"Who knows perhaps he has you on his mind."

"He does?" She said now blushing.

"Well yeah I mean Gary is your boyfriend and-" **BOOM **"What was that!?"

The entire field had been covered in smoke prior to Jane talking to Fionna Gary had turned his Fight-o-Sphere into a battleaxe and tried to swing at me. I didn't do anything 'cause I was stalling for time. The entire time I had charged a smoke bomb to use to my advantage and once it was ready I threw it at Gary who chopped it in half creating said explosion of smoke.

"Look! Sword is on the ceiling!"

I managed to grab Gary's Fight-o-Sphere during all the smoke and used it to climb to the ceiling. It was in its sword mode and I had hung by its handle. I let go of the handle dropping down and turning my body as I enter the smoke cloud.

"Is Sword crazy!? He actually let himself fall twenty feet from the ceiling!"

The smoke instantly cleared has it revealed me standing over a possibly knocked out Gary.

"Wha? Is Gary knocked out? Did Sword knock out Gary?"

"Look Gary's getting up."

Gary had slowly got back up rubbing the back of his head he looked up and saw me smiling.

"Care to continue?"

"Hell yeah."

"And now Gary has transformed into a wolf. A WOLF!?"

"It's kind of complicated."

"Well in any case back to the fight. Gary pounces on Sword and now is biting and clawing at Sword. Sword punches Gary in the face knocking him off and... Sword! Get your shirt back on! What are you trying to do, flash Fionna?"

"That isn't my problem." I say blushing a little. "If you don't like it then don't look." I have a pretty muscular body for my age after all I need to stay in shape to do all the things I do.

"Sword now draws his well sword finally ready to fight. Gary leaps towards Sword who jumps up and off of Gary and now is handing on the walls edge. Gary runs towards him and Sword does a backward flip turning his body and smashes Gary's face into the floor with the back of his leg."

"Gary no reverts back to his normal form and is also shirtless. Umm Jane."

"Well umm Fionna don't look!"

Well while that was happening me and Gary continued to fight trying to get the best of each other. I decided to fight Gary without my sword and we both entered a fist fight. Gary is incredibly talented and so am I this could go either way. I'm able to block all Gary's punches as does he but I manage to sweep his feet and deliver a super kick that sends him into a wall. What I wasn't aware of was that his Fight-o-Sphere sword was falling down and slashed my left arm making me shout in pain has I held it to prevent any more blood loss.

"And Sword is badly cut I believe we are coming to an end of this fight."

"Gary's back up and misses punching Sword who knocks him in the forehead with his sword's hilt."

"Gary's bleeding now but isn't giving up. Now both men enter a sword fight canceling out each other attacks. Sword jumps over Gary slashing his back in the process and kicks him away. Now Sword jumps back into the air and climbs up the wall towards the crowed."

"He's at the top of the wall and sheaths his Sword and is looking down at Gary. What's he gonna do?"

"Sword jumps off flipping his entire body in mid-air and lands the Swanton Bomb!"

"He's still holding his left arm checking on Gary. I think he's out."

"Either from pain or loss of blood Gary might be out."

Gunter then comes out and raises Gary's arm and it falls down. He's out.

"And Sword wins the fight and helps Gary up and is walking him out. That's what I call sportsmanship. Bmo how much time we got?"

"I don't know."

"Well then we will return when Sword and Gary have recovered."

**I just wanted to end this here 'cause I haven't updated this in a while and I have a lot of stuff to do so I might update more tomorrow. Also send in questions you want me to ask VIA PM not by review PM. I know it sucks but them's the rules and I'd be all like "screw the rules" but I have other stories you guys and gals like so I'm not going to risk it.**

**L-ater.**

**Hello everyone SSBlade here with my ending notes something that was added to chapters ago. But anyway I am now going to keep track of DDSword's Luigi's mansion progress something that he told me to do. What he is doing is that he is going for a gold frame run so to those who've played the game it should be fun. Nothing with that for now but also send in questions you want ME not Sword to ask via PM.**

**Chao.**


	12. I'M SICK! OH GLOB!

**Authors note: Sup world it's me DubbleDuelSword here with some more Interview Time, this being the reason I haven't updated in a while! Now to those who don't know, which might be a lot of you, there is an update previous to this one silly me didn't delete the announcement and thus did not count as an update. Now as many of you know the recent hiatus was do to reediting which is all done and has you can tell from the last update I didn't update the day after 'cause lazy old me was too busy with his other fics.**

**SSBlade: Yeah nice one Sword.**

**Shut up! But anyway the sending questions process is going to be different. To send questions they MUST BE PM ONLY as well as OCs yeah but to my non-fanfic account peoples who like this fic just send me an email at antwan619 at yahoo. com. And if you have an email thing-y just make a fanfic account to PM me I'm sure an idea or two will be a result of joining even if your not the type. Perhaps you can ask me for some help or like whatevers but just throwing that out there. But anyway enough of me ranting, it's time for some Interview Time! And of course I own nothing, OCs, AT, and other stuff included. I own me, my studio, and my colosseum.**

"Hello world SingleStarBlade here with some news about Sword. You see him and I were snowboarding and he decided not to bring a jacket into the Ice Kingdom."

"I did too! You grabbed my hood and-AH-CHOO! and AH-CHOO! and AH-CHOO! just show them the video. AH-CHOO!

"Alright fine. Rolling!"

The video plays showing me and Jane on top of a hill in the Ice Kingdom with both of us having snowboards on us.

"Alright Jane first one to the bottom wins!"

"Alright. Go!"

Jane and I jump down and board down the hill. I was in front the entire time until Jane decided to grab me by my hood.

"GA! Jane! Let go of my hood!"

"You wish!"

"Alright then..." I unzipped my jacket and took it off easily leaving Jane in my snow slush. "Later Jane!"

"Get back here!"

I continue to ride down the hill with a slush halt at the base of the hill and soon followed by Jane.

"Ha! I beat you! I'm the best! I-I-I-a-a-a-a AH-CHOO!"

"And now you have a cold."

"No I don't! I do not have a-a AH-CHOO! cold. *sniff* Shut up."

Video ends.

"See Jane's fault and now I'm bed ridden. Thanks a lot. AH-CHOO!"

"You're welcome a lot. And because Sword is sick we'll be showing you last night video footage. Blame Sword not me."

*sniff* "Shut up."

**...**

"Hello everyone I'm back here ready to call the our next fight after being patched up from my fight."

"And you got a new shirt of the same shirt. Wonderful."

"Whatever Jane you just wish that you had a new shirt of the same shirt."

"Ah, no. No I don't."

"Well whatever. Anyway, whose ready to see some action!?" The crowd of people shout being all excited and stuff. "Good to know, so let's introduce the fighter, royal, guys. Jane and BMO if you will."

"Up first is the prince from the land of fire, he has a smoking personality, Flame Prince!"

Flame Prince comes out thou the entrance on the right wearing what he normally wears.

"Me next!" BMO shouts. "Up next is the king of the vampires, the man with the cool looking hair, Marshall Lee!"

Marshal comes out from the left wearing ripped skinny jeans, his black and red checkered and a dark blue inner shirt.

"And last but not least..." I dim down the lights using the colosseum's master controls and then pressed a button that activated pink smoke to cover the ground I also played with the lighting making them become a dark pink color. "Ladies and guys who could really care less, may I present the greatest "man" to ever live, the living embodiment of kingdom made of sugar and all it's people, the only "man" to bring the FAB in FABULOUS, teenage girls don't drool but here comes The Pink Warrior...Pinky!" Gumball enters from the right and is wearing his lab coat and an inner gum colored tang-top and pink cargo pants. "Looking good Pinky! I see you got the clothes I left for you. You can keep them thou, pink really isn't my color."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Alright guys here's how this fight is going to work it's a No Holds Bard fight, everything and anything is allowed. Which means Marshall can shape shift and use his axe bass, Flame Prince can also do the same with shape shifting, and Pinky I'll provide some science cart with science stuff on it. Oh almost forgot, NO flame shield."

"WHAT?! How do you expect us to fight then Sword?!"

"Well, Pinky, Marshall can take care of himself and so can Fp but I will enjoy seeing what you can do Pinky."

"Can you take it easy on him Sword?"

"Sorry Jane. Taking it easy ain't in my job description. Besides Pinky's going to be fine and if he isn't then oops."

"Wow Sword and I'm guessing that you, BMO, and everyone else have placed bets, right?"

"That's where you are wrong Blade." BMO said. "We decided not to place bets 'cause no one was going to bet on Gumball."

"WHAT!? Thanks a lot guys!"

"It's okay Pinky don't feel bad for yourself. Just try not to get yourself too beat up, okay? Now let's get this thing started. BMO. if you will."

"Fighters into position."

Marshal took out his axe-base while Fp summoned fireballs in his hands. A cart full of science chemicals and other stuff on it was rolled onto the field towards Gumball.

"Ready...Set...Beat up Gumball!"

"HEY!"

"And the fight starts with Fp firing fireballs at Marshall who is deflecting them with axe-base while Pinky is mixing some potions. Booooooo."

"And now Flame prince summons duel fire swords!"

"No Jane they're made of water."

"Shut up."

"And now Flame Prince stomps on Marshall's toe and swings his sword at him, missing him by only a few inches! And Gumball is now stirring some kind of blue potion turning it purple. What's he doing?"

"I don't know. Hey, Pinky! What the are you doing?! You're supposed to fight not make juice!"

"I am not making juice, Sword, I'm making a potion that will increase my muscle mass and speed." Marshall is then hit into Gumball making him spill his potion to the ground. "No! Marshall!" He growls.

"Sorry Bubba but it'll be easier to do this."

"Do what?"

"And Marshall smacks Pinky in the back of the head with his axe-base, knocking out Mr. Candy Kingdom!"

"Well, I can't really say much that would help Gumball in this case."

"Yeah you can't. Now, time for some real action!"

"And Flame Prince unleashes a fury of fireballs at Marshall and one knocks out his axe-base and now one enters his mouth!"

"That must be tasty. And now Marshall's fighting back by kicking the fireballs right back at Fp! Talk about returning to sender."

"Really Sword,"

"What?"

"And now both guys are kicking one fireball repeatedly at each other. This has now become a very high stakes game!"

"And you know Marshall's legs must be burning up now. And now the fireballs in the air, Marshall floats, he shoots...and scores right in the face of Flame Prince! Alright BMO ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, three...two...one..."

"...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA -AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL -L!"

"And now Fp looks mad and now is growing to what I think is his fire titan form!"

"And if it's a challenge than Marshall has excepted it 'cause now he's transforming into his giant bat form!"

"And now the giants collide, locking arms trying to out power the other! Twenty dollars say Marshall."

"Then I double your twenty and say Fp."

"Well then you two I'll triple it and say Gumball."

"Gumball?!" Me and BMO say. "Alright Jane thanks for giving me a hundred and twenty dollars."

"You mean me."

"Sure little buddy. Anyway back to the action, and now Fp burns up Marshall's face and Marshall knocks Fp away from him. And- hey look! Down there, is that Pinky?!"

"It is!" BMO says. "It looks like he is making a potion or something."

"Run Pinky run! Look for cover and sleep in it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hey what's going on?"

"Well Sword, while you were watching Gumball, Marshall spat in Fp's face."

"That will definitely hurt in the morning. And now Marshall with a roundhouse kick and..."**SMACK! **"Timmmmmmberrrrrrrrrr!"

"And down goes Flame Prince! Yay!"

"Great now I probably lost."

"And now Marshall shirks down to normal size but where's Gumball?"

"Marshall behind you!" BMO shouts.

"What?"

He turns and his hit with some mist stuff from Gumball and begins to stager.

"What is that stuff?"

"I don't know but it looks like it made Marshall tired or something."

"Marshall you listen to me if you fall asleep and let Pinky win I will have lost respect for you!"

He continued to stager, like if he was drunk, trying to fight the sleep but after a while he collapsed. Gunter waddled over to him to raise his arm to see if he was unconscious. He raised his arm and it fell with a light thud.

"Well there you have it Gumball wins."

"What?! No! That wasn't a real bet right?"

"Oh yes it was."

"Damn it!"

**...**

"Welcome back everyone Sword went to go cool off from losing the bet so before we start or final match I want to introduce something new to Interview Time. Check it out." BMO come in rolling in a color wheel, with the colors red, yellow, blue, green, purple, pink, white, orange, black, and tangerine, with the pictures of the Ooo and Aaa cast that include me, Jane, and BMO. In the center of the wheel is a small green screen with a digital green spinner in it. "This, right here, is our new Truth or Dare wheel. How it works is that we press the green screen on the wheel to spin the dial. Who ever it lands on will get to give a truth or dare to whoever the dial lands on again. The truths and dares will be decided by what color the dial lands on. If it lands on red, blue, black, green, or tangerine then it will be a dare, If it lands on pink, purple, yellow, white, or orange then it will be a truth. However we won't be able to use it 'cause the match is about to start. I know, how said. But let's start this fight, shall we?"

I then come in slurping on an icee.

"About time Sword."

"Whatever. Let's just start this thing."

Finn enters from the left carrying his demon blood sword.

"You ready for this Finn 'cause her comes...Beemo! I'm just kidding here's your real opponent Bloodlust!"

Bloodlust comes in from the right carrying a grey colored blade with the handle being carved out of bones and a small skull at the tip of the handle.

"Okay fighters, swordsmen, warriors of the non female gender, prepare to fight!

"Better be ready, Finn." Bloodlust said readying his fighters stance.

"Alright, lets bust this!"

"Ready...set...FIGHT!"

"And now both men rush at each other, colliding swords only to have them reflected back."

"Bloodlust goes for a leg sweep and Finn jumps and his by a backflip kick!"

"Finn's staggering to find some kind of balance and avoids a kick to the face and punches Bloodlust in the face!"

"Nice shot" he says "but it's going to take more than just a punch to beat me."

"Yeah. I'm only getting started!"

"And now Finn is slashing wildly at Bloodlust who's dodging and ducking at every turn and **WAM! **Owwwwwch! That's defiantly going to hurt in the morning."

"Hey he can't do that!"

"Sorry Jane but no rules." For those who are wandering Finn got kicked in the crotch.

"Sorry man but you were wide open."

Finn only groans in agony as he lies on the floor, curled up into a ball, having his hands over his crotch.

"Some one send a medic, I don't think he'll be having kids for a while. Sorry Fp."

"What do you mean by that?"

Jane then smacks the back of my head. "Shut up Sword, she doesn't know anything about tier 15!" She says in a whisper hush.

"Alright. You didn't have to smack my head though."

"But I want to know what you're talking about, guys."

We both give each other a worried look but I decide to be the one to speak. "Alright Fp, umm, you see what I was talking about can be very confusing. You see, when a boy and a girl like each other very much they-" Jane smacks the back of my head, again.

"Sword shut up! Don't tell her about that!"

"Fine I won't." I turn back to face Fp who some what seems a bit clueless. "Sorry Fp can't tell about the mysteries of life. You'll have to ask Marcy, or Pb, or someone else who knows about tier 15. But I could tell you when Finn is present." And once again Jane smacks the back of my head.

"Sword!"

"Jane!" I say sounding very annoying 'cause I'm annoyed.

"Sorry everyone we're all out of time."

"No we're not." Again, I get smacked.

"Shut up! Okay bye everyone."

**...**

"And there you have it. Sorry that Sword was so careless to get himself sick. Perhaps me and Blaze can do the interviews and-"

The sound of a door slamming open is heard. Can you guess who that is?

"Oooooh Jaaaaaane!" A familiar growling voice said. "I want to teach you about the secrets of snow!"

"Umm, that's-all-the-time-we-have-bye!"

Jane and Blaze run towards the backstage area and were followed by a blue-eyed me wearing the Ice crown. "Come back Jane! Don't you want to hear the snow whispers?!" I fire a blast of snow and Blaze creates a wall of fire the melts the snow. "Blaze! Do not interfere!"

**Alright there you have it. Not much to say now other than any questions you want me to ask as well as special OC guest must be sent to me via PM! Any and all questions and request will be ignored but I will be using the remaining things that are in reviews. But at least all you non-fanfiction peoples can e-mail me about questions and other things.**

**L-ater.**

**Hey everyone SSBlade here with some behind the scenes footage. Check it out.**

**The camera shows Bloodlust leaning on a wall before entering the colosseum's fighting area talking to Marceline.**

**"Did you know that Finn saw you naked?"**

**"Oh course not! Besides even if I did know it's not like he'd know what to do, he's too young to know about that stuff."**

**"Yeah, I guess. Look I got to get out there, be seeing 'ya." He winks at Marceline before leaving to enter the arena leaving Marcy with a slight blush on her face.**

**That's right stuff happens off-screen, as many of you know. Well that's pretty much it, not much to say.**

**Chao**


	13. Christmas Special

**Authors note: Hello world and welcome to a very special Interview Time and no it's not special 'cause I made it. It's because its a Christmas special yay! So sit back relax and enjoy some Christmas stuff. And I own nothing of course.**

There comes a time of the year when the weather turns cold and the snow falls from the sky. During this time, all the little peoples, families, and friends bundle together to enjoy each others company. It's during this time that everyone shares gifts with each other. This is a similar story of said holiday.

I'm laying down in my bed in an angel position thinking about some personal things. "Sigh." A knock at my door is heard and I sit up. "Who's there? I have a...sock."

"It's me Sword."

"The pizza guy?"

"No! It's me, Jane!"

"Oh...alright enter."

She opens the door wearing a red dress with white like fur stuff at the end of all four sleeves, she also wore a long red hat at drooped down past her forehead with a ball of white fur stuff at the top of the at as well as fur surrounding the bottom.

"What with the clothes?"

"Duh, it's today's Christmas eve, or did you forget.

"Of course I...did. But hey can you blame me, I haven't been able to think straight for an entire week due to lack of sleep."

"Actually I can. Instead of trying to sleep you continue your training until you pass out at the crack of dawn."

"Being an extremest isn't easy." I stretch out my arms and let out a yawn. "Say, Finn and Jake here?"

"Yeah, everyone's here."

"Alright." I jump out of bed and walk towards the door. "I need you to cover me with the Interviews today, I'm also going to be needing BMO, Peppermint Butler and Gunter."

"Okay."

"Good, tell them to meet me outside the studio...and to bring me an icee and a grilled cheese bacon sandwich."

"Man Sword, what are you up to?"

"It's a surprise."

**...**

"Hello world SSBlade here with strangely no sign of Sword or BMO but anyway I'll be taking over for interviews today while he's out. So let's bring out our first to guest, shall we? Please welcome the princess of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum." Bubblegum comes out waving to the crowd as she takes her seat. "And please welcome the best vampire to ever live, the drinker of red, she s the Vampire Queen, Marceline."

Marceline floats in and is given a boring glare from Bubblegum and in return she sticks her thung at her.

"Alright you two, separate questions then questions for the both of you. So, Bubblegum; you dating anyone?"

"Actually I am. I'm currently seeing Ice Prince."

"You know speaking of ice; what happened the last time Ice King kidnapped you?"

"Nothing in particular, he kidnapped me, Finn and Jake come, beat him up and release me from the Ice Palace."

"Really now? 'Cause that's not what a little penguin showed me."

"What do you mean?"

"Sword isn't the only one capable of making videos. So in the name of the guy that's more of an annoying older brother... rolling it!"

The video plays showing a corridor of the Ice Palace filled with penguins as well as the video its self-moving around. Voices could be heard from the door coming up.

"Ice King, let me go!"

"Not until we get married."

The camera that is filming is taken off from whatever it was one and now shows a penguin.

"Wenk."

The penguin adjust the camera so that he is carrying it like a camera person and films what is going on in the room ahead. It's Ice King and he's carrying Princess Bubblegum on his back.

"Ice King, if you let me go I'll marry you."

The old wizard gasp and places the sugary princess on the floor. "Really?"

"No!"

With that Bubblegum made a swift kick to the Ice King's crouch, or ice cubes whichever you prefer.

"Ga-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-h!" Ice King let out a very high-pitched scream as he slowly began to fall front first. "My... bonglons..." The old wizard fell to the feet of the very princess he had kidnapped.

"Sorry I had to do that, Ice King. I was conducting an experiment before you came and kidnapped me."

The princess left the room not noticing the camera penguin... but Ice King did.

"Gu-gunter!" He said in a very weak voice. "Ba-bring daddy an ice pack. He's hurt in his lower regain."

"Wenk."

Gunter placed the camera on the for, positioning it so that it would still show Ice King and himself. Gunter waddled over to the old wizard and took off his crown, placed it on his own head, and froze him from the neck down.

"Thank you Gunter." He said in his normal voice. "Wait, why'd you freeze my body?" Gunter waddled back over to the camera and picked it up now aiming it at Ice King's cabinet labeled "bottles". "Gunter, what are you doing?"

"Wenk."

Gunter waddled over to the cabinet and used the powers of the crown and easily brought the enter cabinet down to his level, surprisingly not a single bottle was harmed...yet.

"Gunter stay away from daddy's bottles."

"Wenk."

Gunter opened the cabinet revealing twenty or so bottles. Gunter placed the camera on the floor so that it was watching Ice King. A second later and bottles were being flung at the old man.

"Aah! Gunter, stop!" A bottle is then thrown at his face but missed. "Gah! What'd I do, Gunter?" Yet another bottle was thrown at him this time it hit his face.

"Wenk wenk wenk wank wenk!" (Translation: "This'll teach you not to feed me!")

Another bottle smash was heard from somewhere and was followed by a familiar girl scream.

"Wenk wenk." (Translation: "Bye, dad.")

Gunter grabbed the camera and entered the cabinet for a few seconds the screen was dark but was soon showing Ice King once more. Moments later a very angry-looking Princess Bubblegum entered the room, however, she was changing colors like she was a slide show. First she was blue than green followed by a purple, which became white, you get the rest.

"What the heck Ice King!? You throw a bottle at me and then freeze yourself to make it look like you didn't do it!"

"But I didn't do it!"

She growls and goes from a gray color to a fiery-red, something happens to her eyes but the camera is too far to clearly show it. That's when the video is paused.

"This must be really embarrassing for you, isn't it Bubblegum?" She says nothing and hides her face behind a pillow. "Marceline your in take."

"Wow Bonnie. I really underestimated you."

"Okay, since Sword isn't here I think I should do something that only he would notice." Jane zooms in the video so that the screen is showing Pb's eyes. "Okay everyone pay close attention to Bubblegum's eyes."

She replays the video showing that her eyes change as well. They were purple but rapidly changed to a black with white skeleton crossbones. The video is paused, again.

"That is scary. I mean really scary, But I'm going to end the video on that because I condoled extreme violence."

"If it's Bonnie fighting it shouldn't be that bad."

"Trust me, it is."

"Wow."

"So, the man reason I brought you two out here is because I want you two to addressee this "relationship" the you have."

"Relationship? What are you talking about?"

Bubblegum throws the pillow to the floor and her face is completely red. "There is no relationship between me and Marceline!"

"I never said that there was or is one. It's just what I've been told to ask by people."

"Who?" They both look at Jane in curiosity and lean in closer to her.

"Look people have only asked me if the rumors are true. So, are they?"

"Of course... not."

"Well Marcy I'm glad to her that you're not that kind of girl. As of you as well Pb. Alright right let's bring out our next guest. He's the potato shaped dog that can be mistaken as a moving potato chip, his girlfriend is a Rainicorn, he is the best friend of Finn the human, everyone... Jake the dog!"

Jake stretches out from the back and plants himself on the seat.

"Sup Jake."

"Hey Jane." He looks around the area for something or someone. "What, no Sword today?"

"'Fraid not, he had some stuff to do. So I'll be handling this ship. Wait... you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The entire room goes silent, a faint shout can be heard from the outside. From out of no where I come crashing into the studio covered in dust and gravel. I'm wearing a white and red jacket that is much like my black and green except it's white and red. I take out a Walky-talky.

"Thanks BMO I'm here." I put away the Walky-talky and realize that everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy. "Hello peoples, Jane, Blaze." I get up and see Jake in his seat looking like he had a heart attack, probably did too. "Yo dawg!" I jump back to my chair and spin around in it. "Alright what I miss?"

"First off Sword, where were you and why'd you come in like that?"

"Oh that? Just some classified stuff that will be shown later tonight but come on we got like... three to four hours before I go to show everyone so let's spend that time with my friend, Jake."

"I don't like that look in his face."

"What look?" I try my best to try to hide the smug look on my face but I don't. "Alright let's do some damage- I mean ask some questions. So Jake, you and Lady have been boyfriend and girlfriend for quite some time. So this morning as I was making my way out the building I saw Lady vomiting out the window and a few days ago she was chasing Finn to eat him. Everything alright with Lady?"

Jake laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah man. Why would you think that?"

"No reason It's just recently I got this video of you and Lady but it wasn't only the video that interested me but what really did was Lady."

"How do you get these videos anyway?"

"I got myself a highly trained force of black ops in the way of spying on peoples. But enough about my plans lets roll the video!"

The video shows Jake and Lady in some secret spot of the Grassland. The area was much like an oasis with a waterfall in the background.

"See Lady I told you this would be a great spot for us to get married."

"捞 镑篮 肯寒 力捞农涝聪促! 鞘磊绰 捞巴阑 公么 亮酒钦聪促!"

"See Lady, I knew you'd love it."

I then pause the video.

"Not much in the video except the two swapping spit, but I can't show that. This is a kids show... when I feel like it should. So Jake, care to explain that bulge in Lady's stomach."

"Well, umm, you see..."

"Well go on Jake, spit it out." I sip on my icee awaiting Jake's answer.

"Well, you see, Lady's, kinda... might be, pregnant."

From that a chain reaction of gasps, faints, and a massive red spit take from me, and of course I almost die. I drag myself back up to my seat in complete shock.

"O-okay, let me get this straight... to simply put it, you impregnated your girlfriend, plan to marry her in one of the most romantic spots in Ooo, and all this happened without no one telling me anything? Nice to know."

"Well it's not like that Sword. I was going to tell you but Blade said that you went back to training so I must've forgot when you came back."

"Well don't worry Jake, I almost forgot something to..."

"What's that?"

"...The truth or dare wheel." A loud gulp can be heard from Jake as Starchy brings in the wheel. "Thanks Starchy." I then press the green screen on the wheel and the spinner begins to, well. spin. "Wheel, wheel on wheels, tell us the magic listen we should learn today." The spinner begins to slow down and the dial lands on Finn with the color white. "This could be interesting." I press the screen again making the spinner spin round and round. After awhile it slows down and it looks to land on me. "Oh-no. Oh-no!" By meer clicks or whatever it is it misses me and lands on Jake.

"Hey you fixed this thing!"

"I actually didn't Jake. I came up with the idea and Jane and BMO made the wheel. But that's not what is important. What is important is that Finn gets to ask Jake a truth. Personally I think a dare would be better but its Finn so this is going to be great." Finn then comes out from the backstage area and sits a seat away from Jake. "Alright Finn what truth would you like to ask Jake? Remember there are no resection."

Finn thought for a moment but then figured out what he wanted to ask. "What's tire 15 Jake?" He sounded so nonchalant like it was nothing. I couldn't help but laugh and choke on my icee seeing Jake face go from "I got this" to "Oh-no.".

"Finn, you don't want to ask that. right?" Jake said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No man. You told me to stay away from it but I don't even know what it is."

"*Sigh* Alright, come to the back and I'll tell you."

"Oh-no-no-no Jake." I say having immediately recovered. "All truths and dares must be done on set for there will be a punishment to the person."

"And what would that punishment be, Sword."

"...Ever see a breakfast burrito filled with ice cream explode into thin air?" Again answering so nonchalant it's impossible not to laugh.

"...Fine. Finn take a seat I want to talk to you about... relationships."

"I'm already sitting, Jake."

"Right, right, I think I should be sitting."

Jake then sits next to Finn while all this is happening my giggling can be heard.

"Okay Finn, here it goes. You see, when a boy and a girl like each other very much- they umm- you see they... gah!"

"Jake do you even know what tire 15 is?"

"Oh course I do! It's, just, very hard to explain."

"Well maybe I should bring Flame Princess out. Will that make it easier?"

"No-no-no-no-no-no! NO! It's going to make it ten-times harder than it should be."

"Then hurry up Jake! I want to tell Flame Princess about it." And by this point I'm on the floor laughing like a maniac while everyone, except for Finn, is red in the face.

"No man! You CANNOT tell Flame Princess about it!"

"Why not?"

"Okay, you know how huggey and stuff you are with Flame Princess that everyone says how cute you to look?"

"Yeeeaaah..."

"Well tire 15 involves hugging and-"

"Is that it?"

"NO HUGGING IS FORBIDDEN!"

"So I can't hug Flame Princess?"

"No- I mean you can but- gah! Sword, please don't make me nearly take away his innocence."

"He's the one who asked."

"*Sigh* Okay so have you and Flame Princess ever rolled down a hill together?"

"Yeah. It was really fun, hearing her laugh and stuff made me feel happy. But I felt something else too it like something I can't explain."

"Well Finn what your feeling is what we call love."

"Love? You mean the stuff that I felt with Pb?"

"No man, that was puppy love. This is the real stuff."

"So does love have to do with tire 15?"

"Yeah you're actually mfdhouovemre." The last part he said in a whisper hush.

"What you say Jake?"

"You're showing her you love her." He spoke up louder so that Finn could hear him.

"Showing her I love her? Well how do I do that? I want to show her that I love her!" Hearing how excited he sounded I could help but laugh.

"No-no-no-no-no-no! You do not want to do that!"

"Well why not Jake?"

"Well it's because of what will happen..."

"Well what's going to happen Jake?"

"...Well umm... Whatyou'rebasiclygoingtodoisthatyou'regoingtogetherpregnantby"bringhertowardsyou"andstuffisgoingtohappenthatr eallyshouldn'tbehappening!" To those who can decipher this... yeeeaaah...

"Wait Jake slow down I didn't really understand you. I think I heard something about "bringing her towards me" or something like that. What's that all about?"

"Its... umm..."

"Ok, ok, ok. As much as I would love for this to continue I have other stuff planned out soooooo..."

**...**

Some time later I told the studio audience to either head to the Colosseum or wander around while I told everyone else to head to Finn and Jake's place for a surprise. Outside the studio light snow fell from the sky.

"What its snowing?" Pb said opening her hand letting snow fall into her hand.

"I think Sword did this I mean this all can't be a coincidence."

Everyone began to leave the studio... except for to people, Finn and Flame Princess. Flame Princess waited at the door watching the snow fall, wanting to stay away from it.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"The snow."

Finn thought for a second and then figured something out. He then took off his shoes and handed them to Flame Princess. "Put them on."

"But won't they catch on fire?"

"Don't worry they're fireproof."

Flame Princess then put on the boy's shoes while he took out an umbrella from his backpack. "You coming?"

She smiled and hesitantly entered under the umbrella.

"You okay?"

"Yeah thanks, Finn."

She gave him a peck on the cheek which made him blush.

"Gee Princess, it was no problem."

**...**

Jane, Jake, Marcy, Pb, and others, entered the tree housing not seeing much change seeing as thou all there is a bunch of treasure and stuff.

"I think he's upstairs." Jake said.

They all headed up stairs but the place was completely dark and stuff.

"Geez, I can't see a thing."

"I can," Marceline said "you should find the lights. I think your going to enjoy what Sword did."

"I think this is the light switch."

"No Jake that's my face."

"Ohh... Sorry Blade."

"That's okay, I think I found it now."

"No Jane that would be the Ice King's nose."

"EWW, gross."

"Hey that felt nice."

"Don't be a creep, Ice King."

"Here, let me find the switch." Fionna said.

The lights then flicked on and the enter room was filled with Christmas lights, decorations, a massive tree, and among of stuff.

"Wow," Jane said in awe "so this is what Sword spent the whole day doing."

"It's really impressive." Marceline said.

"Say where is Sword?" Jake asked.

As if on cue, noise was heard from the chimney and wouldn't you guess it I fell thru carrying a formerly what sack that was now covered in soot. I was wearing what I wore before but this time I had on a santa hat as well as black boots as a posed to my DC's.

"Merry Christmas, friends! It is I, DubbleDuelSanta, and I've come to spread some holiday cheer! I have gifts for all and guest as well!"

"Hey guys" Finn shouted from downstairs "We're here and we found some friends!"

Finn and Flame Princess climbed up the ladder and entered the room seeing all the holiday decorations.

"Wow," Flame Princess said "look at all the decorations! Did you do this, Sword?"

"Well I can't take all the credit. I did have a lot of help from two people. So what about these friends."

"Oh yeah," Finn said "come on up guys!"

Several steps can be heard climbing up the ladder and eventually entering the room is Max, Bloodlust, Gary, and two other humanoids.

"Gary!" Fionna tackles Gary into a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Fionna."

"Hey Bloodlust, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

"Be back some point in time guys."

Me and Bloodlust enter the massive hole that is in one of the trees and continue to walk until a voices can't be heard from by the group.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing just needed to make sure no one saw me giving you this." I go into my bag and take out a box wrapped in red wrapping paper. "Make sure you give this to Marceline, It'll make her one happy vampire. Plus I signed it from you."

"So what would my gift be?"

"Your gift will be arriving shortly."

We than rejoin the group where I go and talk to the two humanoids. On being a girl the other being a boy. The girl wore a gray wolf hat that had no face nor a tail. Her brown hair cold be seen poking out in the front revealing her bangs that were about as long as her face as well as a ponytail that fell out from the back. She wore a turquoise spaghetti strap shirt, don't ask me how she isn't cold, a gold belt, a black mid-thigh skirt, again no clue how she isn't cold, she wore pure white shoes, gold cuffs on her wrists and ankles and a wolf tail. The boy had on a red-orange fox hat with ears that had white at the tips. His blonde had also poked out from his hat. He wore a light green shirt that has two leather straps crisscrossing across his chest and back that held a sword. He also had on blue shorts that were a lighter color then Finn's, I'm done wondering how they are not cold, and black shoes. He also had a red-orange fox tail that had a white tip. You may not know who they are but I do.

"Janelle, Rodney, what are you guys doing here? I thought you guys weren't going to be on set until next week."

"Well we were around the area and decided to drop in." Janelle said.

"Hey Sword," Finn said "what's in the sack?"

"Well now I can't explain its contents until a certain person arrives." a black portal then appeared and stepped out Peppermint Butler and non other than Death. "And speak of the dead man. Hey Death, did you bring what was asked?"

"Of course I did."

From behind Death stepped out a skeleton steed surrounded in black undead flames. The steed is much bigger then your average horse and its structure of thick bones could easily carry any person without the horse collapsing into a pile of bones.

"Man, it looks so sick! Hey Gaaaaary~! Come here for a minute." Gary made his way to my area and saw the undead horse. "Merry Christmas!"

Gary was left somewhat speechless but it only took him a few seconds to run towards the undead horse and hug it by its boney neck. "Is he really mine!?"

"Yup."

He then climbed up his new steed and adjusted himself so that he'd feel comfortable riding it.

"Awe man this is too awesome! I'm going to call you Arvark! You like that name?" The horse than neighed in... joy, I guess you could say cause they both look pretty happy. "Yeah you like that name!" He began to play with the undead horse's fiery mane, who wouldn't?

"Glad to know you like it man."

"Aw man, Fionna! You got to check this out!"

Fionna made her way to us and saw the epic horse as I will now call it.

"Whoa, that is such a cool horse!"

"It wasn't easy getting that thing. I still remember it kicking me in the jaw and trying to light me on fire. But let's not dwell on the past." I then go into my sack and take out a blue wrapped box. "'Cause I got a present for the lovely Fionna." Gary gives me a quick glance and I soon realize it. "I'm not hitting on her! I swear! Anyway, enjoy the present Fi. I got others to hand out."

I then leave the area and to what I got Fionna... you'll find out soon.

"Hey Jake! Jake! Jakers! Bottomless Ice Cream dog!"

I then find Jake and he's with Lady, and eating my Crazy Vanilla ice cream.

"Jake!" I growl angrily. "Why are eating my ice cream, again!?"

"Come on man it's Christmas."

I calm myself down re-realizing that. "Okay. Your right it is Christmas enjoy the ice cream." I then go into my bag and take out and orange and rainbow wrapped present. "Enjoy the gifts you two." I then walk away.

"I wonder what he got me." Jake unwraps his present and opens the box. It reveals a yellow T-shirt with the words "JAKE 4 PRESIDENT" in bold white at the top and a picture of an open mouth smiling Jake. "A JAKE FOR PRESIDENT T-SHIRT!? I'M ON THE BALLADS GUYS!"

"Wow Jake that's amazing!"

"Thanks... Lady?" Jake turned to Lady and saw that she was wearing a custom-made Universal Translator. "He got you a Universal Translator?" Jake takes a better look that the translator noticing some of its parts aren't actually on any recent translators. "And it's custom-made!? Where does he have the money to get custom-made translators?"

"Don't worry Jake." I say leaning my arm on his shoulder. "Some things are meant to remain a mystery." I then walk away deliver more presents to those who have yet to receive. "Okay I want Bubblegum, Marshall, Ice King and Pinky, stat!" Marshall is the first to see me, seeing as thou he can float. I take out a red present box and hand it to him. "Merry Christmas, man."

"Wander what's inside." He opens his box, well first he sucked out the color from it, revealing a crimson ring. "A ring?" He then puts the ring on his right finger. "Is Sword now acting fruity or something?" He his right hand on a part of a tree which eventually turns red. "What the? Wait... I have red touch!? Awesome!" I'm guessing you can tell what happens next.

"Okay where's the happy couple of kids?" I look around the area and see Finn chatting it up with Flame Princess. "Package for Finn and Flame Princess." I say trying to muffle my voice so that I sound like a mailman with a really thick mustache. I then take out a blue box and hand it to the two. "When that thing begins to shake you might want to be outside, just saying."

"Then what's in the box then?"

"Sorry it's a surprise."

I then walk away into a hallway searching for Ice King, Pinky and Bubblegum. "Lord of the Pink...! Bubblegum...! Ice Nerd...! Some kind of response would be nice!"

"BMO chop!"

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

I feel BMO land on my head and blocks my vision making me tumble around the area until I crash into someone or something.

"Ow!"

Of course I'd recognize that boyish whine without the need to look.

"Ah, there you are Pinky."

"Please stop calling me that."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, here's your gift." I then reach into my back feeling around for a certain box and pull out a pink box with a red bow. "You haven't seen Bubblegum and or Ice King haven't you?"

"They should be in the next room."

"Thanks... Pinky."

I can hear his sigh as I leave the room.

"Let's see what he got me." He takes the bow of and unwraps the box and opens it and takes out a pink T-shirt that has him in a disco pose with a rainbow behind him and has the word "FABULOUS" at the bottom in white. "Of course, only Sword."

"You're damn right, Pinky." I say from a distance. "You better wear it too, man. Oh hey Bubblegum" I reach into my bag and take out a box that's covered in science junk and stuff. "merry Christmas." I then walk away to search for Ice King.

Pb unwraps and opens the box revealing its contents. Inside is a box labeled "Ninja Stealth" attached to it is a note. "What's this?" She picks up the note a mumbles what it reads to herself. "If you ever feel like you should get back at anyone for reasons I don't care, use this. P.S. Does not hid voice or heavy breathing. P.S.S. Please read instructions before using this."

"Ice King! There's a hot princess looking for you."

Ice King appears from nowhere with Gunter hanging from his beard. "Really? Where?"

I can't help but chuckle a little. "Okay I should apologies for saying that. Anyway, I got you a gift, man." I then hand him a blue box.

"Wow Sword, thanks. I didn't even get you anything."

"Its cool man. And for Gunter..." I reach into my and take out a metal orb with a red button "this." I then hand the little penguin his gift. "Push the red button to activate it."

Ice King opens his gift which is a manners and edict book. "A book? You got me a book?"

"The books all about manners and stuff. Read and do what it says and who knows. Maybe you'll be as good with the princesses like Finn is." It didn't take long for Ice King to begin reading the first page.

Gunter examined the his metallic orb and then decided to push the red button. The orb began to shake in which Gunter dropped it and waddled away from it. The orb began to pull off a transformers and became a metal penguin.

_"Greetings master." _It said in a robotic voice. _"I am bottle Biotic Operating Travelers Tip to Liquid Emptying. But you may call me BOTTLE for short. My purpose it to make an endless supply of bottles for my master, that being the one who activated me." _The bionic penguins' body then opened and dropped out a bottle. _"Would you a bottle?" _Gunter did not replay but simply walked up and smashed the bottle.

"Wenk."

The robot then produced another a bottle and Gunter smashed it. I'm guessing you can tell the pattern that is going to happen.

"Alright have fun you two." I walk away and eventually run into Bloodlust. "Okay man give Marcy the present."

"You sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure about this! Oh and head to the Colosseum after." I walk away and eventually run into Jane and Max. "Hello girls! I come with gifts! One for Jane," I then hand Jane an average sized square wrapped in blue "and one for Max. I then hand Max a large red box. Jane unwraps her and then looks at me with a glare.

"Really?"

"What? If you don't like it you can always return it."

"Yeah but did you really have to get me a Breaking Benjamin CD?"

I try my best to muffle my laughing. "Okay I admit it was bad. I'll get you a make-up gift if it bothers you so much. Why don't you open yours, Max."

She then opens the box and pulls out a gleaming silver electric guitar.

"A guitar..." From no where she pulls me into a bear crushing hug "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOOOOOOOOU!"

"Its nothing really." I say in a somewhat low voice due to the lack of oxygen entering my body. "Can you stop hugging me, I can't breathe..."

"Sorry."

She releases her grip on me and yet I think my bones are still out-of-place.

"It's okay. You know for a warrior in training you are really strong."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay really. But you two should make your way down to the Colosseum, I've got a special fight ready to go. Like a Christmas present bow. Now scatter!"

"Scatter?" Max questions as her and Jane turn to leave the room.

"Sword uses words he normally wouldn't when he's nervous."

"I do not!"

**...**

Inside the Colosseum several Christmas items and other stuff were spread around as well as within my announcer booth.

"Hello Ooocains, as a certain person from a different dimension of Ooo would say! Now some of you might be wondering, _'Why are we here? What's Sword going to do? Why does my popcorn bag have ice cream in it?'_" I had forced my voice to crack for my voice for the people of Ooo. "well I'll answer most of these questions but first, let me introduce the people inside here. We got Peppermint Butler joining me with announcing, BMO with the effects and we got Rodney and Janelle here to be here. Wait, before I forget... Merry Christmas!"

I take out two boxes, one with an orange and yellow striped pattern and a green one with holes in it, and hand one to Rodney and the other Janelle.

"Wow Sword," says Rodney "thanks."

"When did you find time to get us a gift? We came in so unexpected."

"Well, DubbleDuelSanta has his methods. Aren't you going to open them?"

Janelle wasted no time in ripping the wrapping off the box and opening it to reveal orange Rollerblades.

"Rollerblades! Thanks, Sword."

"It wasn't really anything, honest."

"I wonder what I got..." Rodney placed his hat's ear against the box and heard a quite croak. "What the?" Rodney opened the box and was staring down at a red tree frog. "You got me a pet tree frog... cool."

"Don't worry, he's not poisonous. And BMO... see me after this for your gift, okay buddy?"

"Sure thing."

"Alright let's get this star-"

The door then swings open with Finn; holding the blue box I got him and Flame Princess. "Sword! The box is shaking like Jake on an ice cream diet!"

"Alright bring Flame Princess." I get up from my announcer's seat and leave the room and enter the hallway and see Flame Princess. "Alright hand me the box." Finn then hands me the box and I chuck it across the hall."Say "hi" for me." I then reenter the room I was in and leave the two with their gift.

The box then opens up and releases a blinding white light and out came two figures. The light soon reduced the figures were clean and definable, on being a boy the other a girl. The boy wore clothes similar to Finn's except he wore a blue shirt with long white sleeves. Not to mention he wore a black belt and jeans. It looked as thou he wore black boots. His hair and eyes were quite similar to Finn's, blue eyes and blonde hair except his were a little more sharper. He also wore a red ruby on his forehead much like the one Flame Princess has on her's. The girl looked quite similar to both Finn and Flame Princess. She wore a red sweater like shirt and blue shorts. She wore black shoes and white socks much like Finn. She had long fire like hair but most of it was covered by a white bear hat that was identical to Finn's. She too had blue eyes and she carried a green backpack that was identical to Finn's.

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted that guys." The boy said to the girl. "Now glob knows where we are?"

"Sorry." She responded. "He seemed like he knew what he was doing."

The two looked around the area and saw Finn and Flame Princess.

"Mom? Dad?" The girl said "Why do you guys look, younger?"

Yup things just got really interesting.

**...**

"Okay I'm back! Now, let's pickup things from where we left off. It's fight time, baby, so let's introduce one of the combatants! Up first we have the king of the NightoSphere area, Bloodlust!" Bloodlust enters from the left side of the area with a smile on his face. "What's with the smile? Did someone make a certain vampire happy with the gift that was given to her?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He quickly wiped the smile from his face and became serious as he always is when it come to fighting. "Hey Sword, how come you didn't get me a gift?"

"Well now my demonic brother, I did."

"You did? Well where is it?"

"Your gift is... a fight."

"A fight? Against who?"

"Well let's find out, shall we? Peppermint Butler, if you could be so kind."

"But of course." He clears his throat and BMO dims the lights to a point of them nearly being off. "And master Bloodlust's opponent, he is the master of the dead, the man from the beyond, he is... Death!"

"Death!?"

All the lights then aimed at the right entrance and outcomes none other than the master of the Underworld himself, Death.

"I'm fighting Death!? This is going to be so awesome! How'd you even manage this, Sword?"

"Well Peppermint Butler owed me for beating in a game of cards so I asked him to bring Death up into Ooo so he can fight you."

"Oh man this is going to be so awesome!"

"Hey Death you got my sword, right?"

"Yes I have your weapon." Death then pulls out my dragon handle sword from some mystic green fire. Yeah I don't know either.

"Alright, let the gift fight began!"

"And the goes master Bloodlust running at Death, unsheathed his sword and swings at Death!"

"Death seems to counter the moves and knocks Bloodlust off his feet!"

"Master Bloodlust rolls back up and swings at Death's face, missing by only centimeters."

"Death jumps away and increases the distance from each other and now he's firing green fireballs from my sword!"

"Say Sword," Janelle says "what kind of fight is this anyway?"

"First to be pinned down or to give-in."

"So who thinks Bloodlust is going to win?" Rodney asks.

"Well I think that Bloodlust can win this."

"Mr. Sword pardon if I sound rude but Death is an immortal whose lived for thousands of years, not to mention that his fighting skills are superb. Master Bloodlust is only eighteen, I don't think that he can beat Death."

"Well lets find out, shall we?"

We turn our attention back to the fighting, Bloodlust and Death were currently in a sword clash being able to predict the others move and counter accordingly only to be re-countered. Both men's swords collide and sparks fly out from the interception of the blades. Both men struggle to gain the upper-hand.

"It looks like Bloodlust is over powering Death!"

"Now Death is over powering Master Bloodlust!"

"Quick BMO, what are the chances of Bloodlust over powering Death?"

"How should I know? But if I was to guess I say he has great chances since Death is a skeleton."

"True."

The power struggle between the two continued.

"Ready to give-in?" Death said.

"Not even close." Bloodlust responded. "This one of the best fights I've ever had! No way am I going to lose!"

"Well now child, let's see if you can hold that to yourself."

"I'm not a child!"

Bloodlust breaks the collision and pushes Death back. He swings his blade at Death who ducks and lunges his sword at him, cutting his cheek but doesn't affect Bloodlust at all.

"You'll have to do better than that!"

"And Bloodlust knee's Death in his rib-cage I guess and delivers a roundhouse kick to Death's horse skull!" The door into the announcer's place, booth, opens and steps in Finn and Flame Princess. "Oh hey you two! So how was seeing your kids from a different or distant future?"

"Awesome, weird, cool, and a little awkward."

"It was a surprising gift thou, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was."

"Hehe. Alright you crazy kids go enjoy yourselves." They then leave the announcer box and I turn back to the action. "So, what I miss?"

"And Death knocks Bloodlust into the wall using that Green Fire Vale technique!"

"I guess that's what I missed."

The entire arena was a little hard to see but after a while it was clear to see what was going on. Bloodlust was attacked with a barrage of attacks by Death who continued to disappear and reappear. The mist continued to become thicker and with it Bloodlust's movement lessened until he only stood with his sword ready to guard him. His eyes were closed, one could assume that he was waiting for Death's next strike.

"Now!"

In a sudden movement, Bloodlust grabbed the air in front of him and the mist disappeared suddenly and revealed Bloodlust and Death, with Bloodlust having a grip on Death's blade.

"Got you!"

Bloodlust brought the blade towards him, along with Death. Quickly, he brought his blade up and smashed the butt of the handle into Death's skull making him release his grip on the sword and roll violently against the ground. Bloodlust tossed the blade into the air and grabbed it by the handle as his blood dripped off the blade and handle. He then ran after Death and began kicking him with a series of kick that continued to make him travel along the ground until Bloodlust pounced on him and held the two blades against this bony neck.

"I win."

"That was amazing! Bloodlust just beat Death!"

"Well under the stipulations he did but if this was a Last Man Standing stipulation then Death would have definitely won."

"Well Peb it wasn't but they're good sports about and this fight is Bloodlust Christmas present. And on a that note with this fight ending I say we should call it a day. Laters everyone!"

**Alright I think you guys deserve and explanation for the lack of updates this month. You see, this entire month I've been so busy with the holidays that I didn't have time to work on my fanfiction. But I managed to get this up didn't I? Isn't that enough updates for the month? Okay so I was working on two other things along with this that will be up midnight on Christmas and midnight on New Years. What those two things are I shall not tell so check my profile to see what those things are.**

**Also with the holidays and all updates won't be, well, up until next year starting with Legend of Zelda: Dimensional Crossings. I will however be answering questions, replaying to PMs as well as accepting questions via PM. With that I say happy holidays and all that other good stuff that there is to enjoy at the end of the year.**

**L-ater.**


End file.
